El Destino Naruhina Prologo Fanfic
by misael1997
Summary: Al parecer el destino nuevamente cruza a hinata hyuga una chica buscando empleo en la famosa empresa namikaze y naruto Uzumaki un magnate poderoso dueño de la empresa, pero que sucederá al verse nuevamente las caras...
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESTINO CAPITULO: 1 EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE. TEMPORADA 1**

 **"ahí estaba yo esperando en una oficina para ser atendida para tener un empleo, en la famosa empresa namikaze, una de las mejores empresas del país, decían que el magnate namikaze el dueño de la empresa era muy duro con las personas que entrevistaba para poder entrar al trabajo, actualmente tengo 24 años, la empresa de mi familia se fue a la ruina por un negocio mal hecho por parte de mi padre y nos fuimos de banca rota, e pasado por tantas cosas estos últimos años pero lo mas difícil de todo esto fue que también perdí el amor de mi vida y estoy segura que nunca mas lo encontrare…o eso pensaba"**

 **Habían pasado 15min desde que estuve esperando en una silla hasta que la secretaria me dijo que entregara mi curiculum.*se lo entregue* La secretaria rápidamente entra al despacho del dueño de la empresa al parecer era un hombre muy ocupado, escuche que también era muy duro, exigente, guapo y mas pero la verdad yo sabia que el trabajo lo tendría garantizado.  
**

**/despacho del presidente de la empresa namikaze/**

 **La secretaria logra entrar a la oficina del empresario lo cual este accede a que entrara.  
**

**Secretaria: señor este es el curiculum de la señorita hyuga, es raro que un hyuga se presente en esta empresa no lo cree?**

 **namikaze: hyuga? Tengo tiempo que no escucho nada de ellos desde que me fui de viaje,*suspira*  
**

**Secretaria: es verdad al parecer ellos se fueron a la ruina,*puso una mirada triste* bueno señor namikaze aquí esta el curiculum puede hablarme desde el teléfono cuando este listo para hacer entrar a la señorita.*le entrega el curiculum***

 **Namikaze: de acuerdo*toma el curiculum y lo pone ensima de su escritorio***

 **La secretaria sale de la oficina del empresario lo cual ella se dirige a la señorita en espera.**

 **Secretaria: en unos momentos le daré aviso para que pase de acuerdo.**

 **"si esta bien", la secretaria se dirigió a su lugar y continuo con su deber, yo estaba algo nerviosa en unos momentos me atendería el mismo dueño de toda la empresa, no sabia si ya estaba preparada para entrar pero algo me decía que todo saldría bien."**

 **/con el magnate/**

 **El magnate estaba asombrado con ese curiculum no podía creer lo que acaba de leer.**

 **Namikaze:"nunca creí que la volvería a ver,*suspira* esto se pondrá interesante, ya se lo que hare, igual no me reconocerá, de cualquier forma estoy muy feliz de saber que vino hacia mi…*llama a su secretaria por el móvil, "dile a la señorita hyuga que pase".*se sienta en su silla la cual este rápidamente se da la vuelta y decide que hablara asi con la señorita*  
**

**Secretaria: señorita hyuga el Jefe la espera dentro ya puede pasar mucha suerte.**

 **"gracias", la verdad sentía como si todo iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, con toda mi actitud me levante de la silla sonriendo a la muy amable secretaria, entre al despacho del magnate…."**

 **/oficina del magnate/**

 **Namikaze: muy buenos días..tome asiento por favor.*veamos tengo que saber de ella…..***

 **"que extraño, no me esta dando la cara, bueno eso no me afectara, logre dar unos cuantos pasos e igual tome asiento, por alguna extraña sensación sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, habia algo extraño en esa habitación, no tenia nada mas que 2 computadoras 2 teléfonos, y uno que otro escritorio, eso si con papeles pero bien ordenados, "buenos días".*habia un cuadro de carro amarillo algo familiar se me hizo** y también una foto de una moto***

 **namikaze: He leído su curiculum señorita hinata hyuga, al parecer sus números son su fuerte no lo cree?**

 **"si estudie contabilidad en la universidad de konoha"**

 **Namikaze:(asi que es ella, hinata…..como reaccionaras al verme después de 5 años? Y saber que todo era una farsa?) Interesante la universidad de konoha no cualquiera entra ahí, almenos que tengan suficiente dinero, pero por tus notas eres muy inteligente.*tengo tantas ganas de voltear a verla***

 **"muchas gracias, pues como le digo soy la hija de Hiashi hyuga ,en verdad deseo el empleo"**

 **Namikaze: ya veo, y porque no trabajas en tu empresa? Y ensima porque deseas trabajar aquí?**

 **"(no me gusto su comentario no se si se estaba burlando ya que no podía ver el rostro pero su voz se escucho seria y al parecer no quería pensar mal) La empresa de mi padre se fue para abajo, al parecer el ultimo negocio que hizo mi padre fue el error de nuestras vidas.. y la verdad quiero entrar aquí porque al parecer habia una persona la cual creo que podría estar aquí.**

 **Namikaze:*siento que se ha puesto triste no debí preguntarle eso***

 **Namikaze: oh, lo siento mucho señorita, una persona?**

 **"si una persona, me ayudo a ser muy fuerte y el estuvo conmigo en la universidad de konoha apoyándome"**

 **Namikaze: me alegro por ti y tu amigo ya que el te ayudo y mírate estas ahora en esta empresa queriéndote superar,**

 **"(por alguna razón ahora estaba temblando) si por favor dígame que tendré el trabajo**

 ***logra darse la vuelta en su silla* (ambas miradas chocaron)…RECORDANDO EL INICIO DE TODO LO NUESTRO….**

**/5 años atrás ultimo año en la universidad de konoha/**

 ***llego una limosina dejando 2 personas afuera de la universidad de konoha* Logran bajarse y era nada mas ni menos que neji hyuga un candidato para tener el puesto de vice presidente de empresa hyuga y a su lado a su prima que seria la heredera.**

 **chofer: mucha suerte en su ultimo año neji, y hinata falta poco para que salgan de esto.*tanto hinata como neji se despiden del chofer y este se retira* ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a su universidad ya que este seria su ultimo año.**

 **hinata: mira neji estamos de vuelta en la uní, se fueron rápido las vacaciones.**

 **Neji: lose hinata pero deberíamos enfocarnos mas, ya que pronto saldremos y sabes que nos tocara la administración de la empresa *suspira* nos esperara un gran dolor de cabeza  
**

**Hinata:*risas* aun falta para eso vayamos a nuestro salón al parecer es el A-1.**

 **/en la oficina de la directora/**

 **La directora del plantel ya se encontraba trabajando en su oficina cuando es interrumpida por la prefecta de los del ultimo grado.**

 **Tsunade: Shizune que sucede?**

 **Shizune: mire mi lady tiene visitas*logran entrar 2 personas***

 **Tsunade logra sorprenderse no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente suyo**

 **Tsunade con una sonrisa : vaya, que sorpresa el dueño del plantel decidió aparecer después de varios años un gusto volver a verte Minato.**

 **Minato: *risas* el gusto es mío maestra tsunade.*a lado de Minato se encontraba un joven casi idéntico a el*  
**

**Tsunade: a que debo el honor de tu visita Minato?*tirándole una mirada al joven que lo acompañaba***

 **Minato: veras tsunade, Kushina y yo hemos decidido que naruto nuestro hijo estudiara aquí y quería si tu podrías encargar de eso ahorita?  
**

**Tsunade: claro que si un gusto joven namikaze.**

 **naruto: hola es un gusto verla abuela.*sonríe***

 **Tsunade se irrito con ese comentario," que dijiste!?"**

 **Naruto: lo siento disculpe directora tsunade,(vaya que genio aquí no puedo llevarme con mi madrina)*suspira***

 **Tsunade: asi esta mejor, bueno Minato no te preocupes por eso ahorita hago que naruto vaya a clases entonces.**

 **Minato: otra cosa tsunade, quiero que use el apellido Uzumaki, ya sabes las razones de acuerdo.**

 **naruto: padre no te preocupes por eso estaré bien.*suspira***

 **Tsunade: no te enfades naruto, es por tu bien. No te preocupes Minato puedes irte tranquilo naruto ahorita ira al salón A-1 y tomara el taller de contaduría te parece bien Minato san?**

 **Minato: asi es ,*toca el hombro a su hijo dándole una gran sonrisa*  
**

**Tsunade: por algo soy la madrina de naruto no? Verdad mocoso *risa* shizune lleva a naruto a clases.  
Shizune: de acuerdo mi lady, me despido señor Minato, fue un placer verle.**

 **Minato: el gusto es mío, y no te preocupes yo también ya me iba –se toca la cabeza-*después de eso Minato se despide de su hijo lo cual le da algo de dinero para que tuviera y aparte le entrego algo mas y después de eso se despidieron.**

 **Shizune: sígueme naruto, es por aquí tu salón de clases.**

 **Naruto: de acuerdo prefecta shizune, no podía llevarme a dar una vuelta?*vaya asi que este lugar lo hizo papa interesante bueno no le fallare en esta universidad***

 **/en el estacionamiento/**

 **Minato se dirigió ya de salida, su limosina lo estaba esperando en el estacionamiento cuando de pronto mira a un conocido.**

 **Minato: Kakashi, hola*cambio la mirada a un poco mas seria***

 **Kakashi logra sorprenderse al ver a Minato.**

 **Kakashi: *sorprendido* Minato, un placer verlo, acaso me necesita para algo importante?**

 **Kakashi es un detective y capitán de los policías que controlaba Minato, normalmente para evitar que le hicieran algún daño se le entrego un trabajo estable, ocultando que era uno de los mejores policías en el país.**

 **Minato: de echo solo quiero que cuides a mi hijo, estará estudiando aquí, me alegra verte*sonríe***

 **Kakashi: su hijo estudiar aquí, ya veo, yo estaré cuidándolo no se preocupe entonces.**

 **Minato: eso espero no quiero que se repita aquel incidente, de acuerdo*logra despedirse de Kakashi con la mano,*logra entregarle algo y se retira***

 **Kakashi: asi que el hijo de Minato estará en mi clase, esto se pondrá interesante…**

 **/rumbo al salón A-1/  
**

**Neji y hinata se encontraban caminando hacia su salón de clases logrando ser interrumpidos por un joven apuesto, cabello de punta en la espalda.**

 **Sasuke: tiempo sin verte neji, *un poco presumido* te aviso que muy pronto seré el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre, en 2 meses asi que terminare ganando la apuesta *risas*  
**

**Neji logra sorprenderse por lo que le acaba de decir sasuke.*mira a voltear a hinata la cual ella estaba algo confundida no entendía lo que sucedía***

 **Neji: tskk sigue hablando uchiha, esa sonrisa pronto se te borrara.*un tono serio*  
**

**Sasuke comenzó a reírse como loco, "ya lo veremos hyuga que pena"*se retira del lugar dejándolos solo a neji y hinata*  
**

**Hinata algo confundida decidió preguntar a su primo lo que sucedía.**

 **Hinata: neji-Nissan que sucede todo bien?**

 **Neji solo quería evadir el tema.**

 **Neji: ay que aumentar el paso ya empezaran las clases*ambos llegaron al salón lo cual tomaron asiendo y decidieron esperar a sus demás compañeros*  
**

**Pasaron 5minutos cuando entra un amigo especial de neji y hinata.**

 **Era un joven con su cabello despeinado color castaño, piel blanca, y unas marcas de color rojo en sus mejías.**

 **Kiba al ver a sus amigos en el mismo salón que el se sintió asombrado y no aguanto las ganas de gritarles.**

 **Kiba: neji, hinata! Hola!*poniendo una cara muy feliz* se acerca hacia neji lo cual lo saluda y a hinata decidió darle un abrazo.*logra apretarla demasiado fuerte***

 **hinata logra empujar a Kiba logrando que este cayera ensima de un escritorio.**

 **neji: *risas***

 **Kiba: hey!, me dolió , esa es la forma que me tratas, después de todo este tiempo.*girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha***

 **hinata logro enfadarse poquito, "tu tienes la culpa tu te lo buscaste**. ***risas*  
**

**Kiba logra levantarse del escritorio y le responde "esta bien"*suspira***

 **DE PRONTO ALGUIEN MAS HABIA ENTRADO AL SALON**

 **ERA UN JOVEN APUESTO,CABELLO COLOR ROJO LADRILLO, SUS OJOS COLOR TUQUESA CLARO. ERA UNO DE LOS MAS POPULARES DE LA UNVIERSIDAD GAARA**

 **Hinata logra ponerse roja al ver al joven apuesto dirigiéndose hacia ellos para saludarlos.**

 **Hinata: gaara-kun *sonríe***

 **Gaara: hola hinata, neji un gusto volver a verlos.*su mirada se dirigió hacia hinata***

 **Gaara: estas mas hermosa que antes hinata*hinata logra ponerse roja como un tomate*se acerca a ella para darle un beso pero en ese instante Kiba logra mover a hinata la cual hace que se aleje de gaara.**

 **Neji observo el movimiento que hizo Kiba y decidió no decir nada, pero hizo quedar mal a gaara.**

 **Gaara: lo siento hinata,*risa***

 **Neji decidió intervenir en la platica.*mirando a hinata***

 **Neji: pfff gaara tiene razón hinata, eres la mas bonita de por aquí *risa***

 **Kiba se sorprendió por la incomoda respuesta de neji.  
**

**Hinata logra ponerse roja haciendo que ella se tapara la cara con las manos.  
**

**Hinata: ustedes dos! No cambian!*suspira***

 **DE PRONTO LOS DEMAS ALUMNOS ENTRARON RAPIDAMENTE AL SALON HACIENDO QUE LOS DEMAS FUERAN A SUS ASIENTOS.**

 ***ENTRA AL SALON EL MAESTRO CON SU MALETIN***

 ***SUSPIRA* Bienvenidos nuevamente a la universidad konoha chicos y chicas. Es un placer verlos a todos , espero y ya haigan platicado que ya saben que en mi clase tienen que trabajar.**

 **Todos: Hai Kakashi-sama!**

 **Kakashi logra observar a todos sus alumnos(ya veo no esta conmigo, mas tarde averiguare donde esta con tsunade).**

 **Kakashi logra ir a su asiento, al llegar saco su laptop y rápidamente con ayuda del proyector comenzó a iniciar la clase.**

 **/en las aulas de afuera/**

 **naruto estaba fascinado por el recorrido de toda la universidad, shizune fue muy amable con el, aparte hizo que perdiera unos minutos de clase.**

 **Shizune: bueno naruto tu salón esta por aquí es el A-1 de acuerdo vamos si no el maestro Kakashi no te dejaría entrar.  
**

**De pronto shizune abre la puerta del salón de Kakashi la cual este rápidamente junto con sus alumnos miran entrar a shizune la prefecta.**

 **Kakashi: todo bien shizune –san?  
**

**Shizune: si, lamento interrumpir su clase maestro Kakashi, pero al parecer tienen un nuevo compañero , adelante naruto.  
**

**Kakashi se quedo impresionado por dentro al saber que el hijo de Minato estaría en su salón de clase.**

 ***naruto logra entrar al salón de clases lo cual este rápidamente es admirado por las chicas del salón***

 **Ino: mira sakura, pero que guapo! Y tiene lindos ojos azules!*se emociona ***

 **Sakura: es guapísimo ino espero y se siente de mi lado.  
Hinata también observo al rubio lo cual ella extrañamente sintió algo que jamás habia sentido.**

 **Kiba estaba a lado de hinata lo cual este la interrumpe. "Hinata" "hinata?"**

 **Kiba al ver que hinata lo ignoraba se molesto y decidió mejor prestar atención enfrente.**

 **Chicas: miren es realmente lindo!  
**

**Naruto:(genial ahora tendré aquí también acosadoras)*suspira* *naruto gira su cabeza logrando ver una chica sentada cerca de la ventana, por alguna razón sintió unos escalofríos al ver unos ojos plateados de una chica con cabello azul negro**piel blanca ***

 **naruto:(pero esa chica, wow, es hermosa…..)*hinata y naruto lograron intercambiar miradas en los próximos 10segundos* naruto al reaccionar logra ver a Kakashi de frente *algunas chicas lograron notar la mirada fija del rubio hacia hinata la cual ellas rápidamente se molestaron.**

 **Ino logra susurrar a sakura algo al oído "maldita hinata no puede ser, vistes que naruto la miro a ella solo a ella..sakura rápidamente respondió "si lo note ino"**

 **Kakashi: bueno presentante joven.**

 **Naruto: hola a todos me presento soy naruto Uzumaki.*logra sonreír a todos*(pfff bueno aquí estoy y ahora no daré vueltas atrás)  
**

**Kakashi: muy bien naruto, tome asiento.**

 **Naruto nuevamente busco un asiento cerca de aquella chica que le habia dado algo mas que una mirada.(ay un asiento detrás de ella bueno creo que ahí estaré bien.)*se dirige hacia atrás algo extraño para Kakashi que sabia que el hijo de Minato era demasiado inteligente y odiaba ir atrás de los demás si miraba que alguien lo superaba buscaba la manera de dar la vuelta. Era muy competitivo y era raro que el perdiera y mas en las apuestas.  
**

**Naruto pasa alado de hinata la cual este le entrega una sonrisa la cual hinata se pone rojísima de mas.  
**

***naruto logra tomar asiento*(bueno odio estar atrás pero por alguna razón esta chica de enfrente, algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien…)  
**

**Neji: (ese tipo quien se cree)**

 **Kiba:(ese maldito se atrevió a darle una mirada sexy ami hinata!)**

 **Gaara:(ya veo un rival digno, pronto veré si esta a mi nivel.)  
**

**Shizune logra retirarse y Kakashi comenzó nuevamente con la clase.**

 **/después de 2 horas de clase los chicos del salón A-1 tendrían 3 horas libres/**

 **EL MAESTRO KAKASHI LOGRA SALIR DEL SALON, Y VARIOS ALUMNOS AL IGUAL QUE EL SALIERON PARA IRSE A DIVERTIR.  
**

**Naruto no se habia movido de su lugar, estaba trabajando en el trabajo que habia dejado Kakashi para la siguiente clase, lo cual naruto ya casi lo terminaba.**

 **Neji se acerca a hinata y comienzan a hablar.  
**

**Neji: oye hinata iré a jugar carreras quieres venir? Sera en el distrito mercader asi me animas.**

 **hinata: neji recuerda lo que habías dicho de las apuestas?**

 **neji: ese uchiha quiero humillarlo ya.*mirada seria* apostare unos 100mil igual sabes que yo le ganare.**

 **Hinata: sabes que mi padre se enojara contigo verdad?**

 **Neji: estoy seguro que tu no le dirás nada*mirada seria hacia hinata* además es mi dinero que gane. Entonces vienes? La moto la tengo afuera ya.  
**

**Hinata: esta bien neji, vamos..*hinata recoje su mochila pero por alguna razón voltea hacia atrás viendo al rubio haciendo el trabajo de Kakashi lo cual la dejo sorprendida***

 **Después de que varios alumnos habían salido, solamente se quedo naruto.**

 **naruto: asi que al distrito mercader, tengo tiempo que no voy ahí, asi que la familia hyuga tiene un chico que le gusta perder dinero ,sasuke uchiha e oído hablar de el, *risa* listo termine, gracias papa le daré buen uso ami regalo*saca unas llaves de su pantalón**se dirige ala oficina de la directora***

 **/oficina de la directora/**

 **tsunade: naruto que sucede?**

 **Naruto: madrina, voy a salir a dar una vuelta no se preocupe, padre me dio permiso*enseñándole las llaves de la moto que tenia aguardada atrás de la escuela como regalo* aquí le dejare mis cosas*coloca su mochila***

 **Tsunade: de acuerdo naruto con cuidado nomas, espero verte en 2 horas mas en clase o tendre que llamar a tu padre, entendiste?**

 **Naruto: si no se preocupe. Naruto rápidamente Salió por la parte trasera de la dirección y tomo la moto que estaba ahí la encendió y logra colocarse un equipo negro y cambio una ropa por otra que tenia ahí gracias a su papa que le habia dejado un armario atrás en ese lugar para el.**

 **naruto:(con esto no me reconocerán)*la moto era de color amarillo, rayas naranjadas atrás, tenia color negro, la verdad era una moto asombrosa que cualquiera quisiera tenerla.  
**

**Naruto la encendido*brum brum* "excelente estoy listo distrito mercader, creo que llego la hora que el campeón regrese a ese lugar"*rápidamente acelero y se dirijo a tal lugar***

 **Kakashi: yamato síguelo para que no se meta en problemas minato me dio este localizador ahí podrás ver hacia donde se dirige, no queremos que ocurra, cuando era un niño de acuerdo.  
**

**Yamato: Hai.*entra en su carro gris y se dirige a ese lugar***

 **/distrito mercader/**

 **El distrito mercader era uno de los mejores lugares para jugar carreras con motos casi siempre estaba lleno y ahí decide que el antiguo campeón dejo de participar el famoso uchiha fue el nuevo campeón derrotando a todos sus rivales, neji era el 2do corredor mejor, casi logra derrotar a uchiha sasuke pero eso le costo mucho dinero.  
**

***llegan hinata y neji en la moto azul*Neji rápidamente se baja, y con cuidado también toma a hinata para que bajara.**

 **neji: bueno ya estamos aquí, y venimos a divertirnos no lo crees?**

 **Hinata: no lo se neji, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…*hinata se notaba preocupada sabia que su hermano le gustaba apostar , pero siempre que perdía se ponía maniático*  
**

**Neji: estaremos bien hinata, no te preocupes.*entraron al lugar y se dirigieron a encontrar los retadores*  
**

**Sasuke uchiha se encontraba ahí con varios amigos mas.**

 **Suigetsu: vaya mira uchiha vino el hyuga listo para retarte *risa*  
**

**Juugo: creo que esta vez vendrá a derrotarte *risas*  
**

**Sasuke:*con una sonrisa maliciosa* vaya, venistes después de todo neji.  
**

**Neji: corremos? Que te parece 20millones?**

 **Hinata:(20 millones neji has de estar loco si lo pierdes padre te matara….)  
**

**Sasuke: 20 millones es poco neji no corro contigo por esa cantidad, que sea 50 millones y es un hecho ambos seremos los vicepresidentes de nuestras empresas *sonríe* asi que ese dinero no importa y bien lo sabes, aprovechemos mientras seamos jóvenes *risa***

 **Neji: tskk*hinata lo interrumpe***

 **Hinata: neji-Nissan no lo hagas, primo por favor…**

 **Neji: *miro a hinata por unos segundos luego voltio a ver a su rival* uchiha es un trato *se dirige al cuarto de apuestas*  
**

**Sasuke: muy bien eso me agrada(con estos 50 millones uff ya se lo que hare con ellos)*risa***

 **/mientras tanto un joven con una moto amarilla llego por su antigua ruta hacia adentro del hangar del distrito mercader/**

 **un sujeto con un cigarro se sorprendió al verlo*se dirigió rápidamente para saludarlo*  
**

**Naruto se quita el casco y saluda adecuadamente a su amigo asuma que era el dueño de esa pista de carrera.**

 **Asuma: es un placer verte de nuevo por aquí, por cierto linda moto *risas***

 **Naruto: *risas* si algo un regalo de mi padre.*sonríe*  
**

**Asuma: vaya, ese Minato te tiene los mejores regalos jajá, tengo rato que tampoco lo veo, vienes a correr?**

 **Naruto: asi es al parecer quiero recuperar mi titulo de este lugar, ya tengo los de las otras pistas creo que ya sabes que el rayo amarillo de konoha esta en primera plana de las pistas no lo crees?**

 **Asuma: pfff siempre ocultas tu cara mocoso*risa**le toca el hombro***

 **Naruto: sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención asuma, además vine a ver una carrera que tanto sabes del corredor neji hyuga y del corredor sasuke uchiha?**

 **Asuma: ya escuchaste de ellos, eres rápido,*risa* pues desde que te fuiste, el nuevo campeón fue sasuke uchiha, si es veloz, pero no tan rápido como tu, neji hyuga competí mucho con el, desconozco las razones pero al parecer es algo personal de ambos, neji ya perdido mas de 300millones antes de salir de la universidad el año pasado, te imaginas esa cantidad?**

 **Naruto: si es bastante, debo darle una lección a ese uchiha entonces *risa* unos 500millones que te parece?*risa* para empezar.**

 **Asuma: pues es un buen rival y seria lo que necesitamos para el periódico de la pista *risas***

 **Naruto: excelente por cierto/interrumpido por un trabajador de asuma/**

 **Choji: asuma, el joven neji hyuga a apostado 50millones contra otros 50 de sasuke uchiha la carrera sera en 15minutos./se retira/**

 **Asuma: ahí lo tienes a tu rival que te parece les gusta esas cantidades a ellos.  
**

**Naruto: pensándolo mejor, unos 500millones no estaría mal, padre no se enojaría conmigo.**

 **Asuma se sorprendió por la respuesta de naruto. "estas seguro nunca habías apostado tanto?"**

 **Naruto: si lose, pero creo que valdrá la pena mientras tanto que te parece si vemos la carrera entre ellos.**

 **Asuma: excelente como en los viejos tiempos, tu padre contra el relámpago *risa***

 **Naruto: ahora yo herede su apodo *risa***

 **Naruto y asuma decidieron acomodarse arriba de una torre que estaba en la pista, logrando ver todo perfectamente claro al parecer la carrera pronto dará inicio.  
**

**/en la pista/**

 **hyuga neji se encontraba acomodando lo ultimo en su moto, estaba seguro que esta vez humillaría el uchiha y se vengaría de todas esas veces que fue aplastado por el.**

 **Sasuke logra subirse en su moto color rojo estaba listo para hacer morder el polvo a su contrincante.  
**

***hinata se encontraba con la afición algo nerviosa sabia que si neji perdía iba estar en la perdición ya que su papa ya le habia dicho que otra perdida grande de su dinero le costaría su puesto.*  
**

**Hinata: neji-nisán*animo..***

 **DE PRONTO APARECE UNA CHICA PARA DAR LA SEÑAL .**

 **Hyuga y sasuke se colocan sus cascos y estaban a unos cuantos segundos para empezar a correr.*encienden sus motos y estaban listos***

 **DE PRONTO EL ANUNCIADOR**

 **DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS A 2 COMPETIDORES EN JUEGO SE TRATA DE SASUKE UCHIHA "EL RENEGADO" CONTRA NEJI HYUGA "EL AVE ENJAULADO" AL PARECER ESTE EVENTO SE VUELVE A PRESENCIAR LAS APUESTAS ESTAN DISPONIBLES PARA LOS SIGUIENTE 5 MINUTOS.  
**

**ANUNCIADOR: BUENOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LA ESPERA A TERMINADO LA CARRERA EMPEZARA EN 3…2….  
**

**LOS COMPETIDORES SE ENCONTRABAN MAS QUE LISTOS PARA ARRANCAR.  
**

**ANUNCIADOR: 1…GOGOGOGOGO!**

 **RAPIDAMENTE SASUKE Y HYUGA COMIENZAN A CORRER POR LA PISTA , LA PISTA ESTABA BASTANTE GRANDE ASI QUE EL QUE TERMINARA LA 1ERA VUELTA SERIA EL GANADOR.**

 **ANUNCIADOR HYUGA NEJI LOGRA TOMAR LA DELANTERA! EL RENEGADO AL PARECER SE HA QUEDADO MUY ATRÁS.**

 ***TORRE DE LA PISTA***

 **Naruto: ese sasuke espera a que neji primero acabe con su nitrógeno, y luego le remata con el suyo, y viendo su moto sasuke puede usar el triple que neji.**

 **Asuma: lo has descubierto tan solo en unos minutos.*Minato le enseño todo de las carreras ***

 **naruto: es normal mis rivales suelen jugar sucio. Ese uchiha juega sucio pero al parecer conmigo no pasara eso.**

 **Asuma: ya creaste tu estrategia?**

 **Naruto: si , esta carrera la ganara sasuke uchiha, asuma una soda a que yo gano…  
**

**Asuma: trato hecho*risa*(es obvio que el ganara chico…)**

 **Neji:(bien lo estoy haciendo bien, ahora finalizare con mi ultimo turbo para ganar *activa lo ultimo que le quedaba de nitrógeno para impulsarse mas***

 **Sasuke:(llego mi momento adiós neji hyuga vengan con papa 50 millones jajá)*activa rápidamente la 1era línea de su nitrogenito, logrando casi alcanzar a neji,*activa la 2da línea de nitrógeno logrando rebasarlo***

 **Neji:(no puede ser como le hace!)  
**

**Anunciador: esto es increíble "el renegado "nuevamente a dejado atrás al "ave" damas y caballeros tendremos 1 ganador se aproximan a la meta!**

 **Sasuke:(adiós neji hyuga)*activa su tercera potencia* Ahora si dejo exageradamente atrás a neji lo cual sasuke parecía que volaba en su moto pero la sabia controlar a la perfección logrando asi cruzar la meta.**

 **Anunciador: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS UN GANADOR EL CAMPEON DE NUESTRA PISTA FASSTEST, "EL CAMPEON EL RENEGADO"**

 ***LA GENTE LE GRITABA AL UCHIHA POR SU GRAN CARRERA DE HOY***

 ***sasuke logra bajarse de su moto***

 ***LA AFICCION LE APLAUDIA AL CAMPEON***

 **/torre de la pista/**

 **Naruto: ahora es mi turno aquí esta mi dinero asuma,500millones en una carrera contra el relámpago amarillo de konoha dile que lo esperare para derrotarlo en la pista en 10minutos.**

 **Asuma: de acuerdo *llama a Choji por el móvil para que le avisara a sasuke sobre este nuevo retador***

 **Naruto: otra cosa asuma, dale los 50millones a neji de vuelta díganle que el nuevo retador los pago y que el asegura que ganara….  
**

**Asuma:(pero que ,)*asuma se quedo sorprendido a tal respuesta de naruto jamás esperaba algo tan amable de su parte tenia que haber alguna razón*  
**

**Naruto: por cierto en cuanto gane me iré a la universidad no quiero que me quieran interrogar saldré por mi ruta secreta ya sabes cual*sonríe* y otra cosa después mas tarde vendré por mi soda y mi dinero *risa***

 **Naruto:(que extraño porque hize ese gesto no hago eso desde que termine mi relación...)*suspira*(acaso me preocupa esa muchacha?)  
**

***NEJI LLEGA A LA META Y SE PONE DE FRENTE DE SASUKE***

 **Sasuke: bueno veras neji, cuando compites con un genio , es imposible ganarme…*risas***

 **Neji se baja del auto*se encontraba furioso con el mismo no podía creer que nuevamente fracaso en derrotarlo, acaso habia alguien que podía hacerlo vencer a este ser?*  
**

**Hinata: neji-nisán(no puede ser neji estarás en problemas alrato en casa, sabes que padre siempre averigua lo que pasa con nosotros, se enterara de esta humillación….)*pone una cara triste y decepcionada***

 **Sasuke: mírate nomas ahora tu dinero es mío *risas*/interrumpido/**

 **Choji: campeón renegado necesito hablar con usted.**

 **Sasuke: si es sobre mi premio ahorita voy por el *risa***

 **Choji: no, al parecer apareció un retador contra ud le apuesta 5000millones en una carrera.**

 **Neji y sasuke se quedaron impactados por la cantidad.  
**

**Sasuke:(que clase de burla es esa, quien se atreve a desafiarme ami el gran sasuke!)*mirada seria* díganle a ese idiota que se prepare en 3 minutos estaré listo!**llega el equipo de sasuke para hacer las modificaciones en el equipo***

 **Neji al escuchar todo eso decidió quedarse para saber quien era ese rival.*hinata lo alcanza***

 **Neji: hinata, ya se que perdí, pero antes, quiero /interrumpido por Choji/**

 **Choji: neji hyuga necesitamos hablar con usted vaya ala oficina de ahí igual podrá ver el juego.**

 **Neji: tskk de acuerdo(tío perdóname …)*hinata le sigue*  
**

**ANUNCIADOR: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NO ABANDONEN SUS LUGARES AL PARECER TENGO BUENAS NUEVAS…**

 **Neji:(ahora que esta pasando…)*suspira* NEJI Y HINATA LOGRAN DIRIGIRSE ALA OFICINA DE ASUMA EL DUEÑO DE LA PISTA***

 **Asuma: hola neji un gusto verde, y lo lamento por tu perdida de ase unos momentos.*tenia una tele donde se veía claro que la estaba viendo la carrera***

 **Neji: si lose ya no importa, que necesita de mi?**

 **hinata:(que le dirá a neji?)**

 **Asuma: pues no te preocupes*le entrega el dinero que neji habia apostado***

 **Neji junto con hinata se sorprendieron de tal acto.**

 **Asuma: veras el antiguo campeón de esta pista estaba viendo su carrera y ahorita esta a punto de retar a sasuke por 500millones, y decidió pagar lo tuyo ya que el asegura que tendrá la victoria…**

 **Neji:(enserio quien hizo esto por mi me ha salvado de la peor idiotez que e echo asta ahorita…)**

 **Hinata:( un milagro, neji, pero ahora la pregunta es quien fue ese hombre que salvo a neji?)**

 **Asuma: miren ahí esta el competidor se llama el relámpago amarillo de konoha.*sonriendo**todos miraron fijamente la tele***

 **Neji: que! El relámpago amarillo de konoha!*impactado*(ese sujeto es el campeón de todas las pistas…nunca supe quien es su rostro no lo deja ver a nadie)**

 **Asuma:(naruto ya veo será por esa chica?)**

 **Hinata:(ese corredor nos salvo…gracias…y espero que ahora…tu..ganes…)**

 **naruto:(aquí voy estoy listo para la carrera….)  
**

**Anunciador: ASI ES DAMA Y CABALLEROS COMO ESCUCHARON EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO DE KONOHA ESTA DE VUELTA Y SE ENFRENTARA A EL RENEGADO PODRA EL ANTIGUO CAMPEON RECUPERAR SU TITULO?**

 **Sasuke con una mirada asesina estaba enojado no soportaba que no podía verle la cara a ese tipo por el casco pero si sabia una cosa era un imbécil por haberle insultado.**

 **Sasuke: ERES EL PRIMERO QUE SE ATREVE A BURLARSE DE MI, CREES QUE NO TE IVA A ACEPETAR POR ESA CANTIDAD IDIOTA!*SE COLOCA EL CASCO***

 **Naruto:(no importa que piense ese tipo me da igual pero le daré una lección que jamás olvidara en su vida)*ambos competidores prenden nuevamente sus motos y se colocan en la línea**

 **ANUNCIADOR: ESTAN LISTOS….3….2…1…GOGOGOG!**

 **NARUTO Y SASUKE LOGRAN ARRANCAR AL MISMO TIEMPO.! BRUUUMM!**

 **AMBOS COMPETIDORES IVAN IGUALADOS, PARECIERA QUE FUERA LA SOMBRA DEL OTRO.**

 **/EN EL DESPACHO DE ASUMA/**

 **Neji: ese corredor es increíble esta igualado con sasuke…*sorprendido***

 **Asuma: neji no has visto nada, espera un poco mas…además "el renegado esta igualando al relámpago"**

 **Neji: que!*cara impactada***

 **/en la carrera/**

 **Sasuke:(al parecer no eran solo habladurías pero igual le enseñare quien manda are que haga el mismo método que neji y lo aplastare..!)*activa una potencia para meterle presión, sasuke sabia que con 1 potencia que activara haría que aquel sujeto gastara sus nitros con tal de dejarlo atrás.  
**

**Naruto:(bien ya gasto 1, ahora activare la mitad del 1 y con eso le daré un buen susto)*risa**activa la mitad de 1***

 **ANUNCIADOR: INCREIBLE EL RENEGADO LOGRA TOMAR LA DELANTERA PERO AL PARECER EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO LO ALCANZO DEMASIADO FACIL SERA QUE EL RENEGADO PIERDA?**

 **Sasuke:(pero que volvió a emparejarme no gasto sus nitros, ya veo tendré que gastar 2 mas y dejare el ultimo para ganar)*activa 2 de golpe logrando un impulso mayor*bruuuum***

 **Naruto:(bien ahora veras activara 1 ½ y estarás perdido.)*lo activa* bruuum***

 **Sasuke:(que es esto imposible)*logra ver como el rival suyo se le adelanto y por mucho…**

 **Naruto:(finalizare con esto con la otra mitad, y aun me queda 1 mas..*risa*)**

 **ANUNCIADOR: INCREIBLE EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO DEJO ATRÁS AL RENEGADO Y SE ACERCA A LA META,TENEMOS UN NUEVO CAMPEON ES EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO DE KONOHA! FELICIDADES CAMPEON HAS VUELTO A CASA!**

 **LA AFICION SE EMOCIONO YA QUE EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO TENIA MUCHISIMO TIEMPO QUE NO COMPETIA EN ESE LUGAR Y AL PARECER DESAPARECIO SIN MAS PARA LUEGO VERSE EN OTRAS PISTAS CORRER.**

 **RAPIDAMENTE NARUTO DECIDIO ACELERAR Y DIRIGIRSE A LA SALIDA DE LA PISTA, AHORA SE IRIA A KONOHA A LA UNIVERSIDAD MAS TARDE VENDRIA POR SU PREMIO SABIA QUE ASUMA LO TENDRA AGUARDADO.**

 **/en el despacho de asuma/**

 **Asuma aplaude fuertemente(ese es naruto felicidades chico)**

 **Neji: increíble no puedo creerlo sasuke perdió el era invicto*impactado aun***

 **hinata:(dejo a sasuke muy atrás, es como si nomas jugara con el…)  
**

**Asuma: vistes neji ese es el mejor corredor que esta pista a tenido es increíble *risa* bueno sin mas creo que ustedes 2 deberían volver no lo creen?  
**

**Neji y hinata se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.**

 **Neji: asi es vámonos hinata…*se retiran*  
**

**Asuma:(naruto aun guardas muchos secretos….)**

 **/en la universidad de konoha/**

 **Naruto rápidamente entro por el mismo camino que habia salido al llegar rápidamente apago la moto y la cubrió tal cual como su padre se la habia dejado, se logra cambiar y entra a la oficina de su madrina por su mochila.**

 **Tsunade: vaya, jovencito te perdiste un buen rato, te miro muy alegre.*sonrisa***

 **Naruto: asi es abuela*risa* lo siento perdón*timado por la mirada de tsunade***

 **Naruto: bueno me voy a clases ahí estaré esperando al otro maestro…*se retira***

 **/habia pasado 1 hora después de la carrera/**

 **naruto se encontraba en el salón leyendo un libro pero al parecer no pudo terminarlo ya que escuchaba muchas platicas y todos del mismo tema que el famoso sasuke uchiha haba perdido una carrera después de tanto tiempo de ser el campeón invicto algo que nadie lo habría hecho tan perfecto como yo….**

 **naruto:(ese sasuke lo lamento…pero es un tipo muy fanfarrón por lo que vi…)  
**

***después en unos 3minutos entraron sakura e ino ***

 **Sakura: asi es ino  
**

***naruto se encontraba disque leyendo pero estaba escuchando todo*  
**

**Ino: sasuke estaba furioso ya que el sujeto se le fue sin darle la cara *risa*  
**

**Sakura: asi es , estaba echando chispa , escuche que aposto 500millones! Es mucho y no creo que sea mentira.  
**

**Ino: pobre sasuke no sabia que al parecer el relámpago amarillo de konoha es el corredor mas rápido*cara de felicidad*  
**

**Sakura : eso es verdad*de pronto alguien tosió* ambas voltearon al ver al rubio leyendo un libro***

 **Naruto: ´podrían de dejar de hacer tanto alboroto?*un tono frio***

 **Sakura: lo siento, por favor no digas nada, de lo que escuchaste..*ambas chicas deciden salir del salón***

 **Naruto: pues si no las escuche estaba en lo mío, solo que no hagan tanto ruido…*las miro molestas*  
**

***después entro hinata al salón acompañado de su primo neji**ambos fueron a sus lugares y se sentaron**detrás de ellos entro gaara***

 **Gaara: escuche que perdiste nuevamente con sasuke, es una pena que alguien mas te haiga quitado ese logro no lo crees?**

 **Hinata: basta gaara, no molestes a neji asi…*un poco triste ya que sabia que por dentro esa carrera perdida lo hubiera llevado a una discusión fuerte con su tío***

 **neji nomas coloco sus manos en su escritorio sin decir ninguna palabra.**

 **Gaara: que idiota eres, perdiste todo tu dinero *giro su cabeza*, espero que no tengas mas problemas mas adelante…*se retira*  
**

**Hinata no paraba de ver a su primo ya que se encontraba muy pensativo….**

 **Neji:(porque ese sujeto me ayudo, porque? Acaso me conoce? Acaso sabia que yo iba a perder todo por esa maldita carrera? Fue una prueba?)**

 **DE PRONTO HINATA FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR UNA VOZ SUAVE…  
**

**Naruto: estemm….hola…*hablándole a hinata..*este le ofrece su mano para saludarla*  
**

**Hinata lo saluda y se queda algo confusa para que le habría hablado el rubio?**

 **Naruto: como te llamas?**

 **Hinata: o, disculpa mis modales,*sonríe* me llamo hinata hyuga *vuelve a sonreír***

 **Naruto: con que hinata, que bonito nombre.*se ríe para luego sonreír*(es muy hermosa esa mujer me atrae….)*suspira*(*nuestras miradas cruzaron por un momento creí que estaba viendo a algo mas que una simple mujer….)**

 **Hinata:(pero que me sucede es como si cayera bajo un hechizo sus ojos me están hipnotizando….)**

 **Naruto estaba de apunto de decir algo cuando de repente todos los alumnos entran al salón llegaba el siguiente maestro…  
**

**/PASARON LAS HORAS HASTA LLEGAR A LA SALIDA/**

 **Kurenai: bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy en mi materia ya se pueden retirar.  
**

**RAPIDAMENTE LA MAYORIA SALIO VOLANDO AL PARECER TENIAN QUE LLEGAR A HACER SUS TAREAS MIENTRAS QUE YO NARUTO YA LAS HABIA HECHOT ODAS *RISA* QUERIA VOLVER A HABLARLE A AQUELLA CHICA PERO AL PARECER SE ENCONTRABA PLATICANDO CON SU PRIMO PARA DESPUES RETIRARSE AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA HABIA UNA LIMOSINA ESPERANDO A LOS HYUGAS AL PARECER HOY IVA A INVESTIGAR QUIENES SON CON AYUDA DE MI PADRE….ESTA NOCHE ESTABA MAS INTERESADO EN ELLOS…O QUIZAS EN UNA SOLA PERSONA.  
**

**Naruto decidió salir por detrás de la dirección fue por su moto y se retiro se dirigió al distrito mercader donde recogió el dinero y su soda ganada lográndose divertir ahí un rato para después salir y dirigirse a su hogar…mientras tanto en la mansión hyuga…**

 **/mansión hyuga/**

 **neji y hinata al entrar a su hogar el papa de hinata los estaba esperando para platicar..**

 **Hiashi: que tal, hinata puedes irte a tu cuarto, en cuanto a ti neji tenemos que hablar seriamente..*mirada asesina* ve a la mesa.**

 **Neji:(aun conservo el dinero en mi bolsa por cualquier cosa…)*voltea a ver a hinata y solo logra desviar la mirada***

 **Hinata:(neji-nissan)*hinata comenzó a subir pero después decidió bajar cuidadosamente para escuchar la conversación***

 **-Gritos en la mesa-**

 **Hiashi: pero que rayos te sucede neji! Carajo! Por mas que te enseño no aprendes! Dime que te sucede! Que te hizo ese uchiha! Ya sabes que los uchiha son los peores es por eso que yo rompí nuestra alianza hace años!**

 **Neji:…tío…si es por el dinero que te molesta…aquí esta….*le entrega el dinero a Hiashi lográndolo sorprender un poco…**

 **Hiashi: tu de donde sacaste eso..?**

 **Neji: querías el dinero no ahí esta, no perdí nada….si eso es todo me retiro tío..y si se que hize un error pero esta vez no volverá a pasar….(gracias…relámpago amarillo….tengo que verte para agradecerte en persona….)**

 **Hiashi:(pero acaso nomas fue un rumor de mi empleado que he hecho….)**

 **/mansión namikaze/**

 **Naruto estaciono su moto nueva en el patio y rápidamente se dirigió adentro**

 **Naruto: madre! Ya llegue!**

 **Kushina: naruto bienvenido! Como te fue en la escuela que tu papa hizo?**

 **Naruto: excelente , aparte me divertí, *le conto todo lo sucedido y también de esa extraña sensación…de los hyuga , de la carrera, la escuela todo le conto a su queridísima madre en los próximos 40minutos.  
**

**Kushina: bien hecho hijo, los uchiha eran nuestros amigos pero después que madara se puso a cargo nuestro tratado con ellos se deshizo, y con respecto a los hyuga nunca hemos hablado con ellos para hacer algún proyecto.  
**

**Minato se encontraba escuchando todo ya tenia rato de haber llegado.*de pronto entra y espanta a Kushina y a naruto.*risa*  
**

**Minato: asi es hijo los hyuga con nosotros nunca han tenido algún problema pero igual tu eres Uzumaki en la escuela recuérdalo.**

 **Naruto: si lose pero padre, que opinas ya que se que escuchaste todo, hize lo correcto?**

 **Minato: asi es naruto hiciste lo correcto y me alegra que seas humilde *le toca la cabeza y le sonríe***

 **Kushina: bueno que les parece si vamos a cenar le ayudare a nuestra cocinera para hacer nuestro platillo favorito que les parece?**

 **Minato y naruto: ramen! Es perfecto!**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO, CHICOS QUE LES PARECIO ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA TAMBIEN SEA DE SU AGRADO TOMARA TIEMPO LLEGAR AL CLIMAX DE LA HISTORIA DEL FUTURO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE HAGIAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE FIC SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO….CON ESTE ES MI 2DO FIC ASI QUE TENGO MAS TRABAJO QUE HACER *RISAS MIA***

 ***SPOILER*  
**

**SASUKE: ESE MALDITO ME HUMILLO ME LAS PAGARA NO SABE DE QUE SOY CAPAZ SASUKE UCHIHA!**

 **CONTINUARA….  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESTINO CAPITULO: 2 LAZOS DE AMISTAD Y ENCUENTRO. TEMPORADA 1  
**

**/MANSION HYUGA/**

 **Neji aun se encontraba despierto lo cual decide salir de la mansión y dirigirse a su garaje por la moto que su chofer le habia llevado.**

 **Ko: Neji, ya es muy tarde si vas a Salir tengo que ir contigo.**

 **Neji ignoro por completo a ko lo cual se coloca el casco y rápidamente prende su moto y acelera.**

 **Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, viendo la hermosa luna llena que habia en el cielo con las estrellas, de pronto ve a su primo neji salir rápidamente con la moto azulado de la mañana.  
**

**Hinata: neji…..(el relámpago amarillo de konoha….)**

 **/EN LA MANSION UZUMAKI/**

 **Naruto, Minato y Kushina se encontraban cenando un delicioso plato de ramen, tenían tanto tiempo que no comían su comida favorita.  
**

**Naruto: esto es delicioso madre te lo agradezco mucho*pone una cara de felicidad mientras le da nuevamente otra probada al ramen***

 **Minato:*risa "naruto no cambias ni con el tiempo"*risa nuevamente***

 **Kushina: ese es mi hijo y espero que sigas asi *sonrisa*  
**

**Habían pasado 15minutos después que terminaron de cenar, aun estaban en la mesa platicando asuntos de la empresa y otras cosas. De pronto naruto recibe una llamada de su celular lo cual este rápidamente lo saca de su bolsillo y ve que el nombre del sujeto que le llama es asuma sarotobi.  
**

**Naruto:"buenas noches, asuma dime?**

 **Minato y Kushina al escuchar el nombre de asuma ambos voltearon a verse con una cara de confusión.**

 **Asuma:"buenas noches espero no haberte despertado *risa***

 **Naruto:"no te preocupes, estaba cenando con mi madre y padre"**

 **Asuma:"*risa* me los saludas, oye chico hay alguien aquí en el hangar que quiere verte lo antes posible.**

 **Naruto:"ami ,*un poco sorprendido*alguien que quiere verme?"**

 **Asuma:"asi es chico insiste, y me temo que tienes que venir quizás esto se ponga interesante *risa* aun tienes muchos secretos asi que anda y apurate esperara mas tardar 30min" *cuelga***

 **Minato : hijo todo bien*con un tono algo serio***

 **Naruto: si padre lo que pasa es que hay alguien que quiere verme me esta esperando con asuma , no tengo idea de que será…**

 **Kushina: quizás sea una sorpresa de asuma*risa*  
**

**Minato: naruto solo te diré que tengas cuidado de acuerdo,(será el uchiha acaso piensa hacerle algo , no puedo pensar negativo,)*Minato se levanta de su silla la cual toma a Kushina de la mano y ambos se retiran a su habitación**Minato voltea y mira a su hijo para decirle lo siguiente*"No te quiero tan tarde en casa asi que ya anda.."**

 **Naruto: Hai padre*sonríe***

 **Naruto rápidamente se fue a su habitación, dejo unas cuantas cosas para tomar otras y se dirigió a su estacionamiento.  
**

**Mayordomo de la casa Namikaze: joven quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte?**

 **Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su mayordomo, no creería que siguiera despierto.  
**

**Naruto: hola Iruka, no yo personalmente saldré no te preocupes de acuerdo*le sonríe*  
**

**Naruto rápidamente toma su moto amarilla con naranjada y se coloca el casco, rápidamente prende la moto y arranca hacia el distrito mercader.**

 **/en el despacho de asuma sarotobi/  
**

**Neji: han pasado 15minutos y aun no a llegado de verdad el vendrá?*un poco desesperado***

 **Asuma: relájate neji, claro que vendrá,*suspira* eso fue lo que me dijo, aunque al principio lo dude ya que sabes que la gente pensara que correrá esta noche ,y a el casi no le gusta llamar la atención.  
**

**Naruto llego rápidamente con la ruta que habia tomado como salida.  
**

***se dirigió directamente al hangar donde se encuentra la oficina de asuma***

 ***Naruto rápidamente se estaciona y la apaga y se baja de la moto para ser recibido por Choji*  
**

**Choji: hola naruto, al parecer ay alguien que desea verte esta con asuma en la oficina de arriba yo aquí cuido tu moto de acuerdo.**

 **Naruto:*se quita el casco**se coloca un gorro para taparse el pelo rubio y unos lentes oscuros.**

 **Choji: te vez ridículo*risa***

 **Naruto quedo impactado por la respuesta de Choji*cara de incomodo estilo anime***

 **Naruto: *risa sarcástica* veras Choji, no me gusta que me vean la cara, y mientras menos sepan quien soy mejor…(será que el uchiha desea verme?)*se dirige a la oficina**mira una moto azul*(esa moto es de ese tal neji..)**

 **/oficina de asuma/**

 ***toc toc toc***

 **Neji:(al fin será el?)**

 **Asuma: adelante chico puedes pasar.*un tono serio y mirada seria la cual se iria en unos cuantos segundos.**

 **Naruto entra a la habitación y se sorprende de ver a neji hyuga recargado a la pared.**

 **Asuma no pudo contener la risa y la soltó de golpe*risas*"te vez ridículo con eso"**

 **Naruto: también tu asuma!*suspira* *de pronto cambia la mirada hacia neji***

 **Neji:(este es el tipo que me ayudo que vergüenza).**

 **Asuma: bueno disculpa relámpago amarillo de konoha*aun seguía con sus risas* veras el ave deseaba verte lo antes posible asi que los dejare solos para que hablen de acuerdo estaré afuera por si me necesitan.*asuma se retira del despacho obvio que después vería lo que sucedió adentro con sus cámaras***

 **Naruto:(porque me habrá querido ver neji hyuga? Además vino solo a este lugar, por lo que se son algo estrictos y siempre tienen gente cuidando, por lo que veo este es mas astuto…)**

 **Neji con una mirada de pocos amigos decidió comenzar con la plática.**

 **Neji: podrías quitarte eso, estamos aquí 2 hombres sin nada de armas*suspira***

 **Naruto: lo lamento no me gusta, si quieres hablar tendrás que hacerlo asi en este estado que me encuentro, mi cara no se la enseño a cualquiera*tono serio***

 **Neji logra dar un gran suspiro, "esta bien asi hablaremos", porque me ayudaste?**

 **Naruto: (ammm por alguna razón creo que con el debería de dejarme de rodeos)*se quita los lentes y la capucha dejando sorprendido a neji***

 **Naruto: ahora vez porque te ayude?(abre hecho bien?) Neji observaba muy sorprendido a naruto no podía creer que su compañero habia sido el que lo habia salvado.**

 **Neji: tu eres Naruto Uzumaki el compañero nuevo que recién llego!(no puedo creerlo en verdad el es ese chico estoy seguro que debe pertenecer a alguna familia de prestigio o acaso es solo un chico como cualquier otro que logro todo con esfuerzo?!)**

 **Naruto: asi es neji, veras que escuche varios relatos de ti y de ese tal sasuke, no podía permitir que te humillara de esa forma, asi que decidí ayudarte y poner en lugar a ese crio. Además te dejaste llevar por la ira, y cometiste tal error, me imagino que hubieras estado en problemas por haber perdido esa cantidad no? Asi además aprendes a hacerle caso a tu prima.**

 **Neji: estas en lo cierto, tu no eres cualquier persona, Uzumaki me sorprendiste en tu carrera es como si estuvieras dejándote ganar y además me has salvado y estaré eternamente agradecido,(porque menciono a hinata )*le sostiene la mano***

 **Naruto:*naruto le toma la mano y se dan un fuerte apretón simbolizando una amistad*(padre se sorprenderá después que sepa de esto una alianza entre los hyuga *risa interior)  
**

**Naruto da un gran suspiro:"neji te pido que guardes este secreto, de que soy el campeón y además que me gustan las carreras, aun tengo muchas sorpresas que dar y poco a poco las iré enseñando si se llega el momento, te agradezco que me buscaras para darme las gracias pero en verdad solo quería ayudar no soy una persona tan mala y odio cuando alguien intenta abusar de un conocido mío, guarda mi secreto.**

 **Neji: eres la 2da persona que considero un amigo, Uzumaki esta bien. Espero que tu y yo nos llevemos mucho mejor.**

 **naruto:*risas* ya veras que si y por cierto te enseñare como derrotar a sasuke en tu próxima carrera.**

 **Neji: excelente gracias Uzumaki.**

 **naruto: aun es temprano que tal si salimos a dar un paseo en las motos y de paso vamos a jugar billar que dices?**

 **Neji: me parece bien amigo andando.*ambos sonríen y salen del despacho*  
**

**Afuera con Choji se encontraba asuma dándoles una limpiada a las motos ya que le gustaba su trabajo.**

 **Naruto llega junto con neji.**

 **naruto: oye asuma*tocándose la cabeza* no era necesario*risa***

 **Asuma: *risa* ya sabes chico que me gusta lo que hago, bueno ustedes dos se ven bien las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé.*risa***

 **Neji: *risa*, gracias asuma ahora debemos irnos.**

 **Naruto y Neji rápidamente prendieron sus motos se colocaron sus cascos y se fueron del hangar, naruto le enseño a neji su salida secreta del hangar algo extraño pero al parecer naruto encontró un gran amigo. Después de unos 15minutos mas de camino llegar al billar y comenzaron a dialogar mas y crearon una mejor amistad.**

 **ERAN LAS 2 AM CUANDO NARUTO Y NEJI DICIDIERON RETIRARSE Y VERSE MEJOR MAÑANA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

 **NARUTO LLEGO A SU HOGAR A LAS 2:20 AM MIENTRAS QUE NEJI LLEGO A LAS 2:35 AM.  
**

**/Habitación de Naruto/**

 **Naruto se encontraba acostado ya en su cama pero sin sueño no podía dejar de pensar lo que habia pasado hoy en todo el día.**

 **Naruto:"asi que hinata la heredera de la empresa hyuga"*risa**suspira* mañana la veré a las 9 am en clases.*risa* es verdad mañana tengo que ir con mi padre a la empresa me enseñara algunas cosas nuevas *se toca la cabeza***

 ***recibe un mensaje de texto***

 **?: mi amor, te extraño quiero verte, no sabes el error que cometí, naruto por favor háblame…**

 **Naruto se puso serio no podía creer lo que acaba de leer.**

 **/mansión hyuga/  
**

**Neji en cuanto llego rápidamente entro a la casa y se dirigía a su habitación pero fue sorprendido por su prima.  
**

**Hinata: neji…estas bien?**

 **Neji:(me vio cuando Salí )*suspira***

 **Neji: hinata-sama, si no te preocupes fui a arreglar unos asuntos, no te preocupes ya veras que todo estará mejor.  
**

**Hinata: ok neji….descansa te veo mañana..*hinata se iba a dar la vuelta cuando neji habla*  
**

**Neji: no hinata, recuerda que todos los martes yo voy a la empresa de tu padre, mañana iras sola ala universidad.  
**

**Hinata: esta bien, igual tomare mi bici y me dirigiré ala uní.**

 **Neji: creo que si porque ko y los demás me irán a dejar…*suspira*..  
**

**Hinata: de acuerdo neji, no te preocupes.*ambos se dirigen a su habitación y se quedan dormidos***

 **LA NOCHE PASO MUY RAPIDO EN UN ABRIR CERRAR DE OJOS YA ERAN LAS 5:30AM….  
**

**La alarma de naruto sonó y el rápidamente se despertó era muy puntual no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar y mas ahora que el tendría que ir a acompañar su padre en la empresa namikaze.**

 **Minato se encontraba desayunando en la mesa cuando naruto ya habia bajado.**

 **Naruto: buenos días padre*un tono serio***

 **Minato: todo bien anoche hijo? *mirada fija y seria***

 **Naruto: si padre no te preocupes ya mas tarde te contare, por ahora vayamos al trabajo.**

 **Minato: ese es mi hijo*risa**recibe una llamada***

 **Genma: hola señor disculpe molestarlo pero al parecer tiene visitas en la empresa se trata de hashirama senju y tobirama senju.**

 **MINATO ABRIO LOS OJOS Y SE SORPRENDIO POR TAL NOTICIA.*de pronto Minato se acuerda de algo***

 **Minato: " gracias Genma enseguida salgo para allá"*una sonrisa* *cuelga la llamada *Naruto hay que apresurarse no puedo creer que tenga visitas de hashirama y tobirama ay que ir de inmediato.**

 **Naruto: de acuerdo padre(tengo tiempo sin verlos)**

 **Hashirama y Tobirama son hermanos, tienen varias empresas bajo su poder y son una potencia mundiales, ellos ayudaron a mi padre a construir lo que ahora tienen se puede decir que son los supervisores de mi padre. Ellos no son cualquier tipo de personas, pueden ser muy peligrosas, pero en verdad son muy humildes. Gracias a ellos yo sigo aquí….**

 **/empresa de namikaze/**

 **Tobirama: este lugar a cambiado un poco no lo crees hashirama?*habia un nuevo piso que no habia visto en la ultima visita***

 **Hashirama: es verdad*risa* nuestro amigo Minato a crecido bastante en estos últimos años.**

 **HABIAN VARIOS TRABAJADORES QUE HABIAN LLEGADO TEMPRANO LOGRANDO SORPRENDERSE POR LAS 2 PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ, SE TRATABAN DE LOS MISMOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LOS CUADROS DE LOS FUNDADORES.**

 ***de pronto se acerca un sujeto con varios hombres*El sujeto tenia su cabeza cubierta, pero también unas cicatrices en la cara.***

 **Ibiki: señores el lugar esta seguro no hay de que preocuparse.**

 **Tobirama: buen trabajo Ibiki*mirada seria* ahora quiero que esperen afuera a minato ay temas de que hablar y seria mejor que lo recibieran como debe de ser.**

 **Ibiki: de acuerdo señor no se preocupe ahorita nos asemos cargo de eso.**

 **hashirama: *risa* gracias Ibiki, por cierto *señala a un guardia de seguridad de la empresa namikaze***

 **Ebisu: dígame señor?*un poco nervioso por ver los guardaespaldas de aquellos dos magnates***

 **Hashirama: nos podría llevar a la sala de juntas por favor?**

 **Ebisu: Con gusto, síganme es por aquí.**

 **Tobirama y hashirama siendo escoltados por otras personas detrás de ellos siguieron a Ebisu asta llegar a la sala de juntas donde ahí decidieron esperar a Minato.**

 **Hashirama: gracias ahora solo falta que este Minato, como te llamas?**

 **Ebisu: me llamo Ebisu señor hashirama, un gusto conocerle también a usted señor tobirama.**

 **Tobirama nomas sonrió y después giro para dirigirse a la ventana.**

 **hashirama: *risa* ok regresa a tu puesto no quiero que te regañen.**

 **Ebisu sale de la habitación y se sorprende por la seguridad que habia afuera.**

 **MINATO Y NARUTO SALIERON DE SU HOGAR EN LA LIMOSINA ,"IRUKA NECESITAMOS PASAR POR UN LUGAR ANTES DE IR A LA EMPRESA " DESPUES SE DIRIGIERON A LA EMPRESA NAMIKAZE. NO PASARON MAS DE 25MIN EN LLEGAR A LA EMPRESA.  
**

**Iruka: wow hay mucha seguridad señor. Habrá pasado algo?**

 **Minato: no es eso Iruka, vinieron tobirama y hashirama, ya sabes que ellos no pueden andar solos*rascándose la cabeza***

 **Iruka se sorprendió por la respuesta de minato."oh ya veo con razón "*risa***

 **IRUKA SE ESTACIONA Y RAPIDAMENTE IBIKI SE APROXIMA A LA LIMOSINA Y ABRE LAS PUERTAS.  
**

**Ibiki: buenos días señor Minato-san, nuestros jefes lo esperan en la sala de juntas.**

 **Minato: hola Ibiki tiempo sin verte*se saludan con la mano* por supuesto*mira a naruto* andando hijo.  
**

**Naruto se baja de la limosina y se sorprende a ver a Ibiki, rápidamente choca puños con el.*LLEVA ALGO CARGANDO***

 **Ibiki: joven has crecido bastante*risa***

 **Naruto: asi es Ibiki *risa***

 **De pronto entran ala empresa donde el jefe de seguridad de la empresa se acerca junto con Genma hacia Minato.  
**

**Shibi abúrame: señor buenos días, lo están esperando en la sala de juntas, gusta que lo acompañemos a la sala?**

 **Minato:*una sonrisa* buenos días, Shibi no será necesario regresen a sus puestos ya verán que todo saldrá bien.*se retira Minato con naruto y los demás guardaespaldas de los magnates*  
**

**/en la sala de junta/**

 **MINATO ENTRA JUNTO A NARUTO A LA SALA DE JUNTAS.**

 **Minato: buenos días señores,*risa***

 **tobirama: Señores? Déjate de tonterías Minato*risa***

 **hashirama: pero si hola!*risa***

 **Naruto:(la confianza de ellos 3 cuando están solos cambia mucho)"hola"**

 **Tobirama: hola joven naruto, te pareces ya mucho a tu padre *risa*  
**

**Naruto se aproxima a la mesa y deja lo que estaba cargando.**

 **Hashirama: eso que es naruto parece que algo estuviera adentro.  
**

**Tobirama:*risa*(ya veo no lo olvido Minato risa interior)**

 **Minato: veras hashi, resulta que hoy es un día especial*sonríe* destapa la caja donde habia un pastel***

 **Todos: Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **hashirama no podría creer que se habia acordado que hoy era su cumpleaños.*se emociono***

 **PASARON 15MINUTOS DESPUES QUE PARTIERON EL PASTEL Y SE LO HABIAN ACABADO.**

 **Naruto: *risa* oye Tobi, cuando me enseñaras esa moto plateada que siempre usas?  
**

**Tobirama: ya la vistes,*mira a hashirama serio* "tu se la enseñaste verdad "*suspira***

 **Naruto: padre me regalo una y te aseguro que no corres mas que yo *risa***

 **Tobirama: jajajaaj veras mocoso que yo siempre fui el mas rápido, tu padre copio mis trucos.**

 **hashirama: ustedes y sus carreras, aunque recuerdo que mi hermano habia empatado contigo verdad Minato? Jajajaaj  
**

**Minato: es verdad esa carrera fue la mas difícil que habia tenido en aquel tiempo lo puse en aprietos verdad tobirama.**

 **Tobirama: na, a decir verdad yo me estaba dejando vencer ya era un veterano *risa***

 **Naruto: jajajaaj pues ahora yo soy el mas rápido.**

 **hashirama: debes recordar naruto que pronto tendrás que dejar eso y enfocarte en la empresa. Bueno ahora hablaremos de cosas de trabajo, a decir verdad venimos por un asunto importante Minato.**

 **Tobirama: muy bien ahora si serios.**

 **Minato y naruto notaron el cambio de los dos magnates habia una razón muy fuerte para haber sus actitudes muy rápido.**

 **Minato: muy bien los escucho. Ambos hermanos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar.**

 **/en la mansión hyuga 7:30am/**

 **Hiashi: neji estas listo*algo desesperado se encontraba el dueño de la empresa de los hyuga que apenas estaba floreciendo***

 **neji rápidamente baja las escaleras.**

 **Neji: si estoy listo tío, andando.*su tío se le acerca y le toca el hombro***

 **Hiashi: neji, perdón si fui duro contigo ayer./interrumpido por neji/**

 **neji: si tío no se preocupe, además/interrumpido por ko/**

 **Ko: señor Hiashi, joven neji la limosina los espera.**

 ***ambos salen del hogar y entran a la limosina para dirigirse al trabajo*  
**

**/en la sala de juntas/  
**

**Minato se encontraba algo sorprendido por lo que le habían contado los 2 poderosos magnates.**

 **Minato: entonces no debo aliarme con los uchiha para nada?**

 **Tobirama en un tono muy serio "asi es Minato, escuche que uchiha madara es amigo de yahiko, ese sujeto es muy peligroso y lo que menos queremos es tener una pelea con el.**

 **Minato: yahiko si mal no recuerdo es de la mafia no? Jiraiya anda tras de el….**

 **hashirama: asi es, asi que debes evitar cualquier contacto con la empresa uchiha o con cualquier otra empresa ya que no sabemos aun con cuales se ha aliado. Jiraiya el esposo de mi nieta?**

 **Minato: si de tsunade-chan**

 **hashirama: interesante no sabia que estaba detrás de el…*suspira***

 **Tobirama: según nuestra detective especial anko logro averiguar que los hyuga una empresa que al parecer esta creciendo en estos últimos 3 años, rompió alianza con ellos. Madara uchiha el dueño de la empresa al parecer no cumplió con el tratado, y los hyuga se habían enojado y hicieron todo lo posible para romper el tratado, pero a cambio de eso unos meses después apareció muerto el hermano del dueño de la empresa, su hermano gemelo….  
**

**Minato: quieres decir que lo mandaron asesinar los uchiha?**

 **Naruto estaba impactado por tal respuesta de hashirama.(el padre de neji….acaso el sabe esta historia?)**

 **Hashirama: asi es Minato, *mira a naruto**suspira* Naruto podrías dejarnos a solas con tu padre?  
**

**Tobirama:(asi que le contara ya veo….bueno en fin de cuentas es tu decisión hermano.)  
**

**Naruto: claro*se toca la cabeza y antes de poder salir***

 **Minato: hijo ten*le lanza las llaves del Ferrari que tenia abajo en el estacionamiento de la empresa***

 **Naruto: gracias padre. Tobirama, hashirama, los veo después iré ala universidad creo es mejor ir temprano.  
**

**Hashirama: me alegra que seas puntual mucha suerte.*le sonríe***

 ***naruto sale de la empresa namikaze acompañado de Genma***

 **Naruto: gracias Genma por escoltarme, pero ya me iré a la uní no te preocupes.**

 **Genma: de acuerdo joven tenga mucho cuidado.*se despiden y naruto arranca el Ferrari naranjado con negro.**

 **Genma: asi que Kakashi te puso a cuidarlo yamato?**

 **Yamato: si Kakashi pero igual hasta ahorita no se a metido en problemas, bueno me voy.*prende su carro y se retira a seguir al heredero.**

 **/Mansión Uzumaki/**

 ***toc toc***

 **koharu la encargada de la casa va y abre la puerta para sorprenderse, señorita mito adelante pase.  
**

**Mito: muchas gracias estaba de paseo por estos rumbos*mira a sus guardaespaldas* Saukumo, Hayate ustedes si gustan esperen afuera tengo cosas de que hablar con mi sobrina*les sonríe***

 **Ambos guardaespaldas esperaron afuera de la mansión.**

 **Kushina rápidamente baja de su habitación a saludar a su tía.**

 **Kushina: Tía Mito!*se le lanza y la abraza* que bueno que vienes a visitarme!**

 **Mito: ay Kushina no cambias *risa* mi esposo fue a ver a tu marido y yo vine aquí a visitarte, cuéntame como va todo*Kushina se la llevo a su habitación y comenzó a platicar de todo lo que habia pasado en este tiempo.**

 **/Mansión hyuga/ 8:20 am**

 **Hinata se encontraba ya lista para salir de su casa quería llegar temprano a la escuela asi estudiaba un poco. Tomo su bici y su mochila, se dirigió a la universidad de konoha.**

 **/carretera/  
**

**NARUTO IVA RAPIDAMENTE MANEJADO CUANDO SU TELEFONO SUENA ERA UN NUMERO DESCONOCIDO Y LO CONTESTA"BUENO"**

 **?: Amor asta que me contestas!**

 **Naruto: tu que quieres de mi!*naruto comenzó a ponerse de malas***

 **?: oye enserio tenemos que hablar naruto…**

 **Naruto: entiende con un demonio ya no quiero saber de ti terminamos ya déjame en paz! *estaba bastante enojado***

 **?: naruto porque eres asi conmigo, ya te dije, que no es lo que parece…**

 **Naruto: fui un tonto al haberte escuchado entiende tu y yo ya no somos nada.**

 **?:*se escucha que estaba llorando* ok, naruto….te dejo…..ser feliz…*cuelga la llamada*  
**

**Naruto: maldición! Porque tuvo que llamarme! (tengo que olvidarla)*acelera mas el carro***

 **Naruto decidió tomar el camino para llegar por atrás de la dirección para no llamar la atención pero no contaba que una chica de ojos plateados con cabello negro azul también habia tomado esa ruta.**

 **Mientras tanto hinata hyuga se encontraba ya casi cerca de la universidad le faltaba cruzar un alto y ya estaría a unos 10minutos de distancia.*cruza el alto*de pronto gira y ve a un carro a toda velocidad dirigirse a ella* (me va a atropellar!)*le entra el miedo*"!frena!"**

 **Naruto logra frenar pero logra pegarle a la bici la cual la chica se cae junto con ella.  
**

**Naruto no podría creer lo que acababa de pasar. "esto no puede estar pasando, la mate!?"*rápidamente se quita su cinturón de seguridad y se baja del carro para ir a ver a la chica.  
**

**Naruto se queda impactado a ver a la chica que acaba de golpear era hinata hyuga.  
**

**Naruto se toca el cabello con sus dos manos."NO puede ser lo que me faltaba!" "oye Hinata! " (pero que hace ella en bici, creí que la venían a traer en sus carros de lujo de su padre.)**

 **Hinata logra abrir los ojos un poco asustada…"qu-ue paso!"(porque estoy tirada en el piso)*recuerda lo ocurrido de hace unos 2minutos) logra levantarse y se da cuenta que el sujeto era el chico nuevo del salón Naruto Uzumaki….*se sorprende***

 **Naruto: estas bien?*le ayuda a levantarse**naruto y hinata no paraban de mirarse*(mierda porque estoy poniéndome nervioso , siento algo extraño….en esa chica)*al tocar ambos sus manos en ese instante sintieron una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo…**

 **Naruto:(pero que fue eso…..)**

 **Hinata:(estoy segura que me dio toques en todo mi cuerpo…)**

 **("esta sensación fue algo nuevo para mi, miraba con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, no podría creer lo que me acaba de pasar, acaso el era el chico que e estado esperando durante todo este tiempo?)**

 **Naruto(por alguna extraña razón me encontraba enojado y no dude en decirle)"hinata porque no te fijaste pude haberte matado!"*tocándose la cabeza*(que buen susto me acabo de dar, lo bueno que se encuentra bien.)**

 **hinata:(esa frase me despertó del sueño y vi que era un idiota como todos los demás…me sentí extraña aun asi…)*lanza una mirada molesta "acaso no vez que ahí dice alto! Porque no te fijas tu!**

 **naruto:(es verdad yo tuve la culpa)(la mira y nota que esta algo molesta)*suspira* esta bien…*mira la bici de hinata la llanta se le habia doblado.**también la cadena se le habia soltado***

 **Hinata: *también miro su bici* mira como la dejaste…*suspira***

 **Naruto:(rayos debo pagarle eso)*suspira* cuanto es de la bici?**

 **Hinata: que acabas de decir? Ya veo eres de los tipos que con dinero creen resolver todo.  
**

**Naruto en verdad se encontraba muy molesto ya que esa llamada de esa mujer le ocasiono todo esto pero ahora por rabia se quería desquitar con esa chica.(asi es la chica que le llamo la atención….ayer en clases….)**

 **Naruto:*su mirada se puso fría*(que se cree esta chica faltarme el respeto de esa manera acaso eso me pasa por querer ayudarle, quizás después de todo cometí un error) Oye hinata solo quería ayudar, asi que si no lo quieres me largo! *se dirige a su auto***

 **Hinata sintió miedo por esa mirada, pero también se dio cuenta que algo le habia ocurrido a ese chico esa mirada que le lanzo, no era algo normal y se daba mas o menos una idea de lo que tenia.**

 **Hinata: (naruto…)espera! Me dejaras aquí?!**

 **Naruto seguía caminando asta entrar a su carro.*lo prende y se va***

 **Hinata logra mirar su bici, la levanta como puede" creo que aun asi llegare a tiempo a clases". Se dirigió a la uni.*su mirada se puso triste*(termina recordando un recuerdo de su infancia)**

 **FLASHBACK DE HINATA CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 10**

 **hinata estaba muy feliz por su fiesta de cumpleaños que festejaba la familia hyuga.**

 **De pronto entra la madre hinata.**

 **madre: hinata mira lo que te compre para ti*era una hermosa bici*Hinata se emociono mucho y fue y le dio un abrazo a su madre, "gracias mama este es el mejor regalo de todos"  
**

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE HINATA/**

 **Naruto estaba a punto de entrar por atrás de la dirección cuando su mente apenas se estaba calmando…**

 **Narrador:( esta decisión que tomo naruto hizo cambiar su destino…..)**

 **Naruto:"rayos soy un idiota, me pase con hinata, yo no soy asi, pero porque fui tan malo?, yo siempre ayudo a los demás*suspira* madre y padre no estarán contentos conmigo*su mirada cayo**se regresa por el camino que venia*….**

 **Hinata se encontraba cargando su bici aun le faltaba otro tramo para llegar.*suspira* Esto esta mas difícil de lo que pensé,*suelta la bici y su mochila* porque a mi me tuvo que pasar esto hoy.*se sienta en la banqueta para recuperar fuerzas y agacha la cabeza***

 **Naruto seguía por el camino y no lograba ver a hinata por ningún lado.*girando la cabeza por ambos lados para ver si la encontraba*(demonios donde te metiste hinata)*de pronto mira a la chica sentada en la banqueta con la bici y su mochila en el piso*"ahí estas te encontré.."*su mirada cambio de naruto*  
**

**Naruto llega y se pone enfrente de hinata la cual ella se sorprende al ver al rubio regresar.**

 **Naruto: oye hinata! Ammm hola..*se rasca la cabeza*  
**

**Hinata creyó que el chico vendría a burlarse de ella "que quieres ahora!"**

 **Naruto cerro los ojos "yo lo siento hinata, lo lamento"…**

 **Hinata no podría creer lo que acaba de pasar el chico rubio habia regresado para pedirle una disculpa.(acaso el vino solo para disculparse…)**

 **Naruto: ven sube te llevare a la universidad…**

 **Hinata se sorprendió por tal respuesta pero aun asi dudaba en irse con el rubio "yo no puedo ir…"**

 **Naruto le extraño esta respuesta de parte de ella" pero porque no?"**

 **Hinata se toca uno de sus cachetes "aun eres un extraño para mi…"**

 **Naruto: (esta chica….)*suspira* "vamos no te hare nada si vamos para donde mismo hinata…"**

 **Hinata dudaba mucho lo cual esto desespero a naruto.*se baja del auto y se dirige por la bici de hinata la cual la sube en la cajuela* Hinata ni se dio cuenta de cuando naruto la subió seguía en sus pensamientos.**

 **Naruto: hey hinata! Ya subí la bici ami auto! Vámonos!*le abre la puerta de su carro para que suba***

 **Hinata logra regresar a la realidad "bueno…esta bien..vamos.."(que son estas emociones que pasan por mi mente…mi corazón también se siente muy inquieto porque!?)**

 **Naruto:(que extraño porque no puedo dejar de verla, y lo mas extraño es que deseo…no eso no puede estar pasándome, es amor?!)**

 **Hinata:(yo no quiero enamorarme no aun…pero….por alguna extraña sensación el ambiente habia cambiado y mucho casi no podía respirar) Logre dar un paso hacia atrás antes de entrar al carro de naruto, "lo siento naruto..kun..no iré..yo..no..puedo./interrumpida/**

 **Naruto:(mi cabeza demonios yo!)*se acerca y toma la mano de hinata**hinata abre mas sus ojos y se sorprende por el rubio que habia tomado su mano*"respuesta incorrecta hinata"*se acerca hacia ella y logra darle un beso en la boca***

 **hinata:(no puede ser el me esta besando! )**

 **/empresa uchiha/**

 **/reunión secreta /**

 **madara uchiha otro magnate igual de poderoso como hashirama y senju se encontraba discutiendo un tema importante.  
**

**Izuna: oye madara no lo se con los namikaze?**

 **Fugaku: esa idea esta algo peligrosa , estoy poniendo en riesgo a Itachi madara.**

 **Óbito: tskk, conozco a Minato no será un tipo fácil de aceptar los acuerdas madara. Aparte creo que según nuestros espías esta algo aliado con hashirama senju y tobirama no?**

 **Madara: no te preocupes, de ellos ya no e sabido nada desde la muerte de itama, si todo sale bien nos quedaremos con su empresa *risa***

 **Fugaku: es verdad tu lo mandaste a matar madara, contrataste a unos idiotas para sabotear la moto y eso hicieron.**

 **Óbito : itama?*Izuna le susurra al odio*"mas tarde te cuento eso"**

 **Fugaku: de acuerdo entonces brindemos por nuestro imperio que va creciendo.*todos toman un poco de vino.**

 **Madara: muy bien chicos*mira a su guardaespaldas* Háblale a nuestro aliado Uzumaki, esto se pondrá interesante…..*(pronto nos daremos la cara nuevamente hashirama senju!)**

 **/entran a la sala/**

 **"hola a todos ustedes uchiha gracias " "me llamo Uzumaki Nagato"**

 **/de vuelta en la mansión namikaze/  
**

**Mito y Kushina aun se encontraban platicando de todo y además mito le conto lo ocurrido con el primo de Kushina nagato.**

 **Kushina: entonces nagato y sus dos hermanas ya no trabajan para tobirama?**

 **Mito: no al parecer encontraron cosas que los podrían meter a la cárcel, por supuesto hashirama no quería eso asi que solo los destierro y hasta la fecha no los hemos vuelto a ver.  
**

**Kushina: que mal por ellos.*pone una cara triste***

 **Mito: eso es lo que pasa cuando andan en malos pasos, pero aun asi hashirama les regalo unas propiedades y algo de dinero por su mi sobrino y sobrinas también..*suspira***

 **Kushina: tía no lo sabia, hemos estado tan distanciados ahorita, que me alegro que ahorita estés conmigo, ya veras que naruto se alegrara de verte.**

 **Mito: asi es, de echo creo que hoy la pasaremos aquí contigo la noche hashirama y tobirama estoy seguro que vendrán para acá. El fue el que mas molesto estaba con nagato pero gracias a hashi, todo salió bien.  
**

**/empresa namikaze/**

 **/sala de junta/**

 **Minato: entiendo hashirama, gracias por preocuparte por mi.  
**

**Hashirama: es normal Minato, eres parte de nuestra familia me alegro de verte conocido cuando recién entraste a trabajar con mi padre.**

 **Minato: es verdad Butsuma, siempre cuido de mi, decía que tenia talento.*risa***

 **Tobirama: asi es, nosotros ya éramos grandes y de echo recién empezábamos a crear nuestra empresa verdad hashirama?**

 **hashirama: es verdad jajá que tiempos, cuando padre te presento ante nosotros eras increíblemente astuto en todo, fue por eso que siempre te ocupábamos y siempre nos ayudaste y es un honor tenerte en la familia Minato.**

 **Tobirama: Nuestro padre, te quería como si fueras un hermano nuestro.  
**

**Hashirama: tobirama se ponía celoso jajá**

 **Minato: jajá lo siento Tobi, pero era normal, me gustaba lo que hacia.**

 **Tobirama: ami me copiaste todo, quizás hacías un cambio, pero me copiaste todo.  
**

**Hashirama: jajá tanto asi que después asta las carreras eras rebueno.  
**

**Tobirama y Hashirama ambos voltearon a verse.  
**

**Minato: es verdad itama, el también corría…*su cara se puso triste***

 **Hashirama: es una lastima que ni tobirama ni yo aigamos estado ahí para ver quien fue el culpable…de su muerte….y es extraño que tu no vistes quien fue Minato.  
**

**Minato:(lo lamento hashirama y tobirama, pero si les digo que fue un uchiha esto se pondría feo) Si ya les dije que yo llegue tarde me siento culpable de eso….*baja su cabeza***

 **Tobirama: ya no importa eso, nuestra adolescencia se acabo, tuvimos nuestros grandes momentos *sonríe***

 **Hashirama: que te parece si mejor nos muestras un poco mejor el lugar ya la empresa cambio la has hecho crecer y muchísimo*también sonríe***

 **Minato: me alegra escuchar eso andando amigos!*cara de felicidad* Yo seré el guía!**

 **/con naruto y hinata/**

 **Hinata y naruto aun continuaban besándose.  
**

**Hinata:(debo de estar imaginando esto, no si esto no fuera una imaginación no se sentiría tan bien.**

 **Naruto:(no puede ser verdad que acabo de hacer…sus labios quiero seguir probándolos, son tan dulces…)*ambos se alejan para respirar***

 **Hinata queda totalmente sorprendida estaba todavía impactada por lo recién ocurrido.**

 **Hinata: porque…me…besaste….  
**

**Naruto trago saliva..(mierda nose porque lo hize, pero era necesario mi cuerpo se movió por si solo…) Veraz….*suena el teléfono de hinata***

 **Naruto se quedo observando a hinata lo cual este decide mejor subir al auto en lo que ella contestaba.**

 **Neji: hola prima, faltan 15minutos para que entres a la uní, espero que ya estés ahí cierto?**

 **Hinata: hola neji-Nissan, si por supuesto .  
**

**Neji: me alegro yo llegare a las 9:30 o 9:40 ok cuídate.*cuelga el teléfono*  
**

**Naruto la observaba desde el carro ignorando que el que le habia llamado era neji.(quien le habrá llamado a hinata..acaso ella tendrá un novio…no lo creo…neji me hubiera contado…habrá sido su padre?)  
**

**Hinata después aguarda el teléfono y se da cuenta que naruto la sigue esperando en el carro.**

 **Naruto: hey hinata ya nos vamos?  
**

**Hinata logra ponerse roja como un tomate. "si esta bien.."*mirada fija hacia naruto***

 **HINATA PORFIN SUBIO EN EL AUTO DE NARUTO LO CUAL ESTE LO PRENDE Y ARRCAN HACIA LA UNIVERSIDAD. "faltan 10minutos para entrar, llegaremos a tiempo…"**

 **Hinata no podía creer todo lo que habia pasado.(porque el me beso, debería estar enojada y haberle insultado pero por alguna razón yo estoy feliz…y emocionada….me pregunto que estará el pensando…en estos…momentos….)**

 **Naruto se apresura y logra llegar por la misma ruta y se estaciona por detrás de la dirección.  
**

**Hinata:(porque entramos por aquí…)  
**

**Naruto: bueno hemos llegado.*se gira y vi a hinata que lo sigue viendo…* Todo bien hinata?(claro que no idiota no vez como esta después de lo que hiciste!)  
**

**Hinata solo bajo su mirada: "estoy bien...no pasa nada…"*se baja del auto de naruto.***

 **Naruto rápidamente saca una manta negra lo cual tapa el carro.*le entrega la mochila a hinata***

 **Naruto: bien entonces ahora entraremos por el despacho de la directora sígueme.**

 **Hinata: que! Porque por ahí!*tenia algo de miedo***

 **naruto: ven conmigo te prometo que todo saldrá bien.**

 **/en la universidad konoha/**

 **Salón D-2**

 **Suigetsu: lo siento sasuke pero estas en primera plana mira*le entrega el periódico* SASUKE UCHIHA EL RENEGADO PIERDE ANTE EL CAMPEON EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO POR UNA APUESTA DE 500MILLONES*DEJA DE LEER*  
**

**Sasuke puso una cara de muy pocos amigos estaba molesto quería desaparecer a ese tipo.  
**

**Sasuke: ese idiota! Me las pagara! Créeme Suigetsu es el primer imbécil que se atreve a faltarme el respeto!  
**

**Juugo: lo mas extraño es que en cuanto gano desapareció de la pista…**

 **Sasuke: lo estuve esperando ayer para que fuera a reclamar su premio pero el muy perro desgraciado jamás apareció!*mirada asesina***

 **DE PRONTO LLEGA UN COMPAÑERO DE SASUKE**

 **Sasuke le tira una mirada asesina "que quieres jirobo no vengas a fastidiar"**

 **Jirobo: por favor uchiha no digas tonterías bien sabes que no estas para decir ahorita nada, además tengo información que puede ayudarte a encontrar a ese sujeto que te humillo ayer.*risa*  
**

**Sasuke rápidamente toma a jirobo de la camisa "mira idiota no te metas conmigo si quieres decirme algo habla ahorita o te daré una paliza"**

 **Juugo rápidamente interviene logrando separar a sasuke de jirobo.  
**

**Juugo: contrólate sasuke no te dejes llevar…*mirada seria hacia jirobo***

 **Jirobo: mira uchiha lo que tengo para ti *le enseña unas fotos donde neji hyuga se encuentra con el relámpago amarillo en el hangar en la noche*  
**

**Sasuke se quedo sorprendido por eso…"tu jirobo te has ganado un premio"(asi que neji hyuga lo aplastare…pero mejor aun ya se lo que are….tienes una prima verdad idiota…veamos que tanto estas dispuesto por ella *risa maléfica interior*)  
**

**/oficina de la directora de la universidad de konoha/  
**

**Tsunade se encontraba apenas llegando a su oficina cuando la puerta trasera se abre y ve entrar a naruto y a hinata hyuga.  
**

**Tsunade: naruto buenos días…hinata!?(que sucede aquí….no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo….naruto con hinata?!)**

 **Naruto: buenos días tsunade(no puedo dejar que hinata se entere que es mi madrina) vera directora se nos hace tarde para entrar a clases con su permiso*rápidamente naruto toma de la mano a hinata y salen de la oficina de tsunade***

 **Tsunade:( ya veo…naruto quien te viera….ella es la chica indicada para ti…después de todo….es el destino….)*risa***

 **AL SALIR DE LA OFICINA NARUTO Y HINATA SE SOLTARON LA MANO..  
**

**Naruto: hinata por favor..no digas nada de lo ocurrido…ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde te parece…?**

 **Hinata logra sonrojarse nomas de acordarse…"si esta bien, vayamos a clases"**

 **Naruto: de acuerdo ve tu primero…no quiero que me vean junto a ti….*se espera a que hinata logra adelantarse*  
**

**/en el salón A-1/**

 **Hinata logra entrar al salón y mira que si se le habia hecho algo tarde la mayoría del grupo ya estaba ahí..  
**

**Gaara:(por fin llego algo le debió de haber pasado, esta muy agitada….)  
**

**Kiba: Hinata! *gaara voltea a ver a Kiba*("ese idiota no cambia")**

 **Hinata rápidamente se dirige a su lugar y se sienta. Naruto aun no podía ir al salón de clases asi que se dirigió al baño de hombres quería refrescarse la cabeza con algo de agua.  
**

**Naruto: bien naruto ya todo paso relájate ya mas tarde platicaran*se logra secar y se dirige nuevamente hacia el salón de clases***

 **EN EL CAMINO SE TOPA A SAKURA E INO JUNTOS CON EL UCHIHA*POR ALGUNA RAZON FUE DETENIDO POR LAS CHICAS DEL SALON.  
**

**Sakura: Hola naruto ven!**

 **Ino: si ven amigo!**

 **Naruto logra detenerse(pero que querrán, ahí esta el…*suspira*"si díganme"  
**

**Sasuke: hola, soy sasuke uchiha un gusto*se acerca a naruto y le estrecha la mano***

 **naruto: hola, *no le saluda la mano***

 **sasuke:(este idiota) salúdame pues…*mirada seria***

 **Naruto: lo siento no eres mi amigo.**

 **sasuke: Hehe disculpa, por si no lo sabes soy uno de los mas cabrones de este lugar asi que no lo olvides.**

 **Naruto: *suspira *"tengo cosas que hacer", *se dirige al salón de clases***

 **Sasuke: (que extraño siento que lo e visto en alguna parte pero donde….bueno no importa)**

 **/Salón A-1/  
**

**Naruto logra entrar al salón y ve un asiento vacio en frente asi que decide sentarse ahí en lugar de atrás.(lo siento hinata pero la verdad prefiero hacer un poco de lo que se hacer)**

 ***después de 3minutos los que estaban afuera logran entrar**el maestro Kakashi habia llegado*  
**

**Kakashi: buenos chicos quiero que me entreguen sus informes…ya saben los que no traen la tarea tendrán que venir a horas extras.**

 **PASARON UNOS 10MINUTOS CUANDO KAKASHI COMENZO A REVISAR LA TAREA PARA SORPRESA DE EL, EL TRABAJO QUE MAS LE AGRADO FUE EL DE UZUMAKI NARUTO.**

 **Kakashi: tu tarea quedo excelente joven naruto te has ganado un A+10 tienes mi materia aprobada por este parcial felicidades.*le sonríe***

 **TODOS LOS COMPAÑEROS DE NARUTO SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS NADIE HABIA SACADO UN A+10 CON KAKASHI ERA CASI IMPOSIBLE EL MAESTRO ERA MUY DURISIMO Y LE GUSTABA REPROBAR A LOS ALUMNOS LA MAS INTELIGENTE DEL SALON ERA HINATA Y ELLA CON ESFUERZO SACABA UN 8.**

 **Naruto: bueno gracias maestro….  
**

**Kakashi: si gustas puedes retirarte de mi clase por esta materia, tienes mi clase ya aprobada aunque si gustas quedarte para aprender mas adelante…**

 **Naruto: me quedo maestro quiero aprender mas…  
**

**TODOS AUN SEGUIAN SORPRENDIDOS HABIA IGNORADO LA HERMOSA OFERTA DEL MAESTRO KAKASHI YA QUE SABIAN QUE TODOS DESEABAN CON QUE LES DIJIERA ESO UN DIA…**

 ***LAS CLASES CONTINUARON ASTA QUE LA CLASE FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR NEJI HYUGA QUE TRAIA POR SUPUESTO SU JUSTIFICANTE POR LA CUAL ENTRO SIN SER REGAÑADO POR KAKASHI*  
**

**Neji: hola naruto*le sonríe* que te parece si jugamos futbol en recreo.  
**

**Naruto: me encantaría…*neji se va a su lugar para sentarse*  
**

**HINATA LOGRA SORPRENDERSE AL DARSE CUENTA QUE NEJI HABIA INTERCAMBIADO PALABRAS CON EL RUBIO ACASO YA SE CONOCIAN?**

 **/HORA DE RECESO/**

 **por fin lo que todos deseaban el receso habia llegado y los chicos y chicas salieron a tomar su descanso de las aburridas clases de Kakashi para algunos y para otros era lo mejor que podían hacerles.**

 **Neji terminaba de aguardar sus cosas y se dirige al escritorio del Uzumaki."oye vamos a jugar futbol"**

 **Naruto: gracias por la invitación neji me agrada la idea*le sonríe***

 **neji: aver si eres bueno*risa***

 **Hinata aun no salía del salón y logra presenciar esa charla de naruto y neji.*ambos de pronto se retiran a la cancha de futbol* Hinata decide quedarse a almorzar y ver como jugaban desde su ventana que por cierto se sorprendió a ver que naruto jugaría futbol.**

 **/en la cancha del plantel/**

 **CASI SIEMPRE EN LA HORA DE RECCESO NEJI Y SASUKE SE REUNIAN EN LA CANCHA PARA FORMAR LOS EQUIPOS.  
**

**Neji llego junto con naruto. Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando con varias personas que querían jugar.  
**

**Sasuke:(es el idiota de ese rato…)*mirada seria**luego la cambia y se ríe* Neji estas listo para perder aquí también?**

 **Naruto toma el hombro de neji. Neji le responde" creo que ahora los papeles van a cambiar"*sonríe*(porque desde que conocí a naruto lo veo siento que ahora todo va a cambiar.**

 **AMBOS DUOS ESCOJEN SU EQUIPO Y ESTABAN LISTOS PARA JUGAR EL PARTIDO.**

 **Naruto:(tengo rato que no toco el balón de futbol , si mal no recuerdo fue hace 1 año, estaré algo oxidado pero daré lo mejor).**

 **Neji: bueno comencemos!**

 **EL PARTIDO ARRANCO NEJI LOGRA PASARLE EL BALON A UN JUGADOR LLAMADO LEE LO CUAL ESTE RAPIDAMENTE LE TIRA PERO EL ARQUERO DEL LADO DE SASUKE LA LOGRA PARAR ERA JIROBO.  
**

**Jirobo: tendrán que hacer mas que eso para ganar!*le pega al balón logrando dárselo a Kabuto que este rápidamente se lleva el balón logrando burlar a neji, pero la suerte acabo cuando se topo a naruto, naruto logra quitarle el balón con un empujón que hizo que se desviara el balón y alcanzo a recortarlo llevándose a Suigetsu y logrando también hacerle un sombrero a sasuke lo cual este se quedo congelado al ver el movimiento del rubio.  
**

**Hinata desde la ventana quedo asombrada por tal actuación no podía creer que ese chico jugara tan bien el futbol era increíble.(naruto..kun…..)**

 **Naruto logra pegarle al balón lo cual este sale volando y logra agarrar efecto y entra a la portería colocando un gran golazo!**

 **HABIAN VARIAS ANIMADORAS DE SASUKE QUE NO PODIAN CREER LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR. AHORA TODAS LE APLAUDIAN AL RUBIO.**

 **EL PARTIDO ESTUBO MUY INTERESANTE JUGARON UNOS 40MINUTOS Y DESPUES NEJI Y NARUTO DECIDIERON SALIRSE PARA QUE LOS DEMAS JUGARAN ESTABAN GANANDO 9-0 NEJI LOGRO ANOTAR 3 GOLES POR PASES DE NARUTO MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS 6 FUERON DE NARUTO.**

 **Hinata estaba muy curiosa quería averiguar mas de cómo se conocían ellos dos y pronto lo averiguaría.*de pronto hinata logra tocarse el cuello para darse cuenta que no tenia el collar de su madre* "no puede ser el collar de mama" comenzó a buscarlo en todo su lugar pero al no encontrarlo se puso algo tensa, pero después pensó que quizás estaba en su casa y se tranquilizo un poco.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO NEJI Y NARUTO SEGUIAN PLATICANDO CUANDO DE PRONTO SASUKE LLEGA Y SE DIRIGE A NEJI HYUGA*LO TOMA DE LA CAMISA***

 **Sasuke: ya basta neji de juegos!*mirada seria* Dime quien es ese tipo que me gano ayer en la carrera! Ayer unos amigos míos te vieron platicando con el acaso tu lo contrataste para humillarme dime la verdad si no quieres que te de una paliza!**

 **Naruto interviene logrando empujar a sasuke y poniéndose enfrente de neji.  
**

**Naruto: inténtalo , y veras como te va a ir a ti.*de pronto un maestro logra llegar y interrumpir* "USTEDES 3 SASUKE,NARUTO Y NEJI A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA.**

 **Sasuke:(no me di cuenta que estaba cercas maldita sea Kakashi…)**

 **Naruto:(pero si es Kakashi, bien…espero que haiga visto todo…)**

 **LOS 3 ALUMNOS ACOMPAÑDOS DE KAKASHI SE DIRIGIERON A LA DIRECCION  
**

**NARRADOR BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ TERMINA LA 2DA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO JOJOJO COMO LES DIJE PARA QUE LLEGUE ALA HISTORIA DEL FUTURO TOMARA ALGO DE TIEMPO ASI QUE VEREMOS TODAS LAS AVENTURAS DE ESTOS JOVENES HEREDEROS DE SUS EMPRESAS, LES DIRE UN SPOILER ALGUIEN MORIRA PRONTO ESTEN AL PENDIENTES DEL FIC…SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO…**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL DESTINO CAPITULO 3: SORPRESAS, DOLOR Y MUERTE**

**/EMPRESA UCHIHA/**

 **Madara: muy bien entonces damos concluido este asunto nagato Uzumaki, con ese golpe Minato podrá perder varias propiedades *risa maléfica*.*mira a óbito**le hace seña para que se acerque a el*  
**

**Óbito rápidamente se dirige hacia madara.*susurro*"si dime Madara "**

 **Madara: "quiero que vayas al crucero de bahía de botín ahí estarán los demás miembros de Akatsuki de acuerdo, ya Pain te dará ordenes, quizás también te encuentres a Itachi, me lo saludas que tengo rato sin verlo *risa*". Óbito rápidamente le contesta a madara,"claro, esta bien iré a reunirme con los Akatsuki.**

 ***de pronto suena el teléfono de Nagato Uzumaki*  
**

**Nagato mira el teléfono y logra sonreír*risa**lo contesta***

 **?: "nagato la presa va en camino hacia el crucero*risa***

 **Nagato: me alegro oír eso, mañana la herencia será mía*risa***

 **?:" bueno te dejo ya viene el, y no quiero que sospeche nada.*cuelga***

 **Nagato rápidamente le cuenta la información a madara lo cual este decide que nagato también valla.**

 **/MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR DE BAHIA DE BOTIN DESPUES DE LA LLAMADA DEL TELEFONO/**

 **DOS DE LOS MEJORES HOMBRES ELITE CONOCIDOS COMO SANNIN DE LA POLICIA DEL PAIS ANDABAN TRAS LA PISTA DE LA MAFIA MAS PODEROSA AKATSUKI.**

 **LOS DOS POLICIAS SE ENCONTRABAN DE CIVIL PARA EVITAR SOSPECHAS.**

 **?1:" según el informe que me dieron, deberían de estar en el crucero llamado "TITAN"*busca al crucero con la mirada pero no logra verle* *suspira***

 **?2: creo que deberíamos caminar un poco*avanza y es seguido por su compañero.**

 ***pasaron 2minutos a lo mucho cuando ven un enorme crucero**al parecer había gente festejando***

 **?1: crees que sea este, revisa de aquel lado aver si tiene el nombre del TITAN.  
**

***RAPIDAMENTE EL COMPAÑERO SE DIRIGIO AL OTRO LADO PARA VERIFICAR EL NOMBRE ESCRITO DEL CRUCERO, Y REGRESA RAPIDAMENTE CON SU AMIGO DANDOLE LA BUENA NOTICIA QUE ESE ERA EL CRUCERO QUE BUSCABA.  
**

**EL sujeto de pelo blanco y las dos rayas rojas de sus ojos toca el hombro de su compañero.**

 **?1: Orochimaru, hoy es el día que quizás podamos descubrir aun mas de lo que esta mafia pueda hacer.**

 **Orochimaru: jiraiya, lo se, pero recuerda que debemos buscar una manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos.  
**

**Jiraiya:*logra ver a dos sujetos que eran meseros del crucero que se dirigían a buscar algo en sus autos del parking*"creo que estamos con suerte, sígueme"**

 **/en la universidad de konoha/**

 **3 chicos acompañados del maestro Kakashi se dirigían a la oficina de la directora.  
**

**Neji:(rayos maldito sasuke, siempre en problemas por ti, naruto….lo siento…)**

 **Sasuke:(es muy probable que me espere un castigo si Kakashi vio todo desde el comienzo el dirá que yo fui el culpable.**

 **Naruto se encontraba muy calmado a pesar de todo tenia algo de fe en el maestro y sabia que todo iba a salir bien.**

 ***de pronto están en la puerta de la oficina de la directora***

 **/EN EL SALON DE CLASES/**

 **Hinata se encontraba aun en el salón de clases pensando en el beso que naruto se atrevió darle.  
**

***en ese momento entra sakura e ino algo alteradas y hinata escucha la conversación***

 **Sakura: que mal se llevaron a sasuke, neji y naruto a la dirección.  
**

**Hinata:(que! Porque!)*pone una cara preocupada**seguía escuchando la plática de sakura e ino*  
**

**Ino: si hubieras visto sakura, sasuke quería lastimar a neji pero naruto se enfrento a el, lastima que Kakashi sensei los vio y se los llevo a la dirección.**

 **Hinata:(naruto, neji…..)*alguien se le acerca a hinata* "hinata sigues aquí?  
**

**Hinata: gaara-kun...**

 **Gaara: oye hinata quiero hablar contigo mas tarde a solas espero y aceptes escucharme.(la quiero solo para mi)**

 **Hinata: esta bien…(que va a decirme gaara-kun…)*le sigue viendo lo cual gaara se sonroja y se retira*  
**

**Kiba logra ver todo y rápidamente se dirige hacia hinata.**

 **/oficina de la directora/**

 **Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho aun firmado varios papeles , cuando de pronto entran a su despacho,naruto,sasuke,neji y Kakashi.  
**

**Tsunade se logra sorprender por ver a esos alumnos en su oficina.  
**

**Kakashi rápidamente habla:" buenas tardes lady tsunade, pero al parecer estos 3 jóvenes estaban causando alboroto…*dándole una mirada fea a ellos.  
**

**Tsunade rápidamente se levanta de su silla y grita: Que!*mirada seria***

 **Tsunade: expliquen que fue lo que hicieron!*volteaba a ver hacia los tres no podía creer que naruto estuviera involucrado.**

 **Neji y sasuke estaban algo nerviosos sabían que esta cita a la dirección los llevaría a traer mas problemas.**

 **Naruto logra suspirar y el fue el que hablo" lo lamentamos directora, solo somos unos adolescentes torpes que intentamos resolver las cosas a golpes en lugar de hablar calmada mente, en verdad no volverá a pasar, solo fue una discusión pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como pensábamos,*mira a neji y sasuke* *suspira* yo por mi parte lo siento*logra hacer una mirada que sasuke y neji lograron entender completamente.  
**

**Sasuke:(no puede ser ya recordé donde lo habia visto…)*sonríe* "directora yo me disculpo no volverá a pasar algo asi…me deje llevar por el impulso….**

 **Neji:(gracias naruto…sasuke decidió seguir a naruto humm interesante.)"los 3 lo lamentamos directora".  
Tsunade logra observar a los 3 chicos. "en verdad no quiero llamar a sus padres quiero que se lleven bien por favor *mira a naruto*, hyuga y uchiha se pueden retirar Uzumaki se queda.**

 ***neji y sasuke logran salir de la dirección ambos dirigiéndose y tomaron caminos diferentes***

 **Neji: que extraño el cielo se nublo al parecer va a llover…*se dirige al salón de clases***

 **/Mientras tanto con naruto/**

 **Tsunade: naruto, no se si lo sepas pero Kakashi esta encargado para cuidar de ti en esta escuela, no te daré mas detalles, y si el ve que estas en problemas intervendrá para ayudarte.**

 **Kakashi: me sorprendió tu respuesta, no cabe duda que eres el hijo de Minato.*sonríe***

 **Naruto: gracias Kakashi y abuelita!*recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madrina*  
**

**Tsunade: ya te dije un millón de veces que no me digas asi! Creo que alguien quedara castigado!*sonríe malvadamente*  
**

**Naruto: perdona!*cara de perdición estilo anime***

 **/mientras tanto en la empresa namikaze/  
Minato habia llevado a hashirama y a tobirama a dar una vuelta por su empresa , les enseño los nuevo modelos de tecnología que llevaba.**

 **Hashirama: vaya , la tecnología de la empresa esta excelente, no cabe duda que los senju, los uzumakis y los namikaze somos los mejores*sonríe***

 **Tobirama: *risa* Minato todo esto que has hecho es increíble.*le aplaude***

 **Minato: si gracias *les sonríe***

 **Hashirama: un día de estos me llevare a tu hijo para que aprenda a mejorar los modelos aun mas.*le toca el hombro***

 **Minato: si gracias hashi se que todo esto es gracias a ustedes y pronto lanzaremos nuestro nuevo dispositivo.*sonriendo***

 **Tobirama: pfff de seguro lo tomaste de copia de nuestra empresa *risa* ***

 ***afuera de la empresa***

 **Fugaku y Izuna logran llegar a la empresa namikaze.  
Rápidamente un equipo de la vigilancia de afuera se aproxima al vehículo logrando llamar la atención de los dos uchiha.**

 **Fugaku: ay mucha vigilancia, espero y acepte el acuerdo.*sonrisa***

 **Izuna: ojala y si ya que pronto perderán varias propiedades y solo nosotros podremos ayudarles.  
**

**Ibiki junto con varias personas mas esperaban afuera de ese carro.**

 **Fugaku y Izuna logran bajarse con un maletín y avanzan hacia la empresa lo cual son detenidos afuera de la empresa.**

 **Ibiki: Buenos días señores, antes de entrar quisiera saber quiénes son y a que motivo han venido.  
**

**Fugaku muy confiado habla" soy Fugaku soy uno de los dueños de la empresa uchiha y venimos a hablar con Minato namikaze para hablar de una posible alianza.**

 **Ibiki: si me permiten pasare el reporte al jefe con su permiso.*se retira*"ustedes quedensen con ellos si intentan algo raro los arrestan"*Fugaku algo serio junto con Izuna se molestaron ante tal acto de aquel sujeto.**

 **Los uchiha logran sentarse y esperan a ser atendidos.**

 **Ibiki fue en busca de Minato namikaze lo cual lo encuentra junto a sus jefes y le da el informe que los uchiha vinieron a la empresa para una alianza lo cual esto sorprende a hashirama y a tobirama que estaba muy molesto.**

 **/adentro del crucero/**

 **Jiraiya y orochimaru lograron entrar al crucero logrando ponerse el uniforme de los meseros.**

 **Jiraiya: orochimaru que opinas donde crees que podamos encontrarlos?**

 **orochimaru: que te parece si yo busco en toda la planta alta y tu en la baja quizás ahí encuentres algo.  
**

**Jiraiya: tienes razón entonces yo iré a la parte inferior del crucero de acuerdo.  
**

**Orochimaru: esta bien cualquier cosa me avisas por el radio ok.*se retira***

 **Jiraiya logra seguir su instinto logrando dirigirse al fondo del crucero para tobarse en ese piso un montón de mujeres bailando*logra emocionarse por esas mujeres tan hermosas que estaban ahí***

 **Jiraiya:(rayos están bien hermosas pero no importa debo continuar con mi investigación.)*de pronto jiraiya logra ver un sujeto con un uniforme con una capa roja, que se dirigía hacia el ultimo piso lo cual se detiene cuando ve a un guardia del crucero ahí.*(bingo los encontré…ese es…uno de los guardaespaldas de yahiko…Zetsu…le dicen…)**

 **Guardia: oye tu mesero que haces aquí retírate*jiraiya rápidamente lo golpea y lo domina muy fácil dejándolo inconciente.*  
**

**Jiraiya logra cargarlo y lo recarga a la pared.*suspira* "orochimaru los encontré están abajo en la bodega" fue lo único que le dijo por el radio a orochimaru*rápidamente saca un arma de su cintura que tenia aguardada si era posible hoy atraparía a un miembro de esa organización y lo haría hablar.***

 ***entra a la bodega muy sigilosamente logrando subirse a un cajón por la escalera aproximándose a su destino viendo a los mafiosos mas buscados.***

 **?: Hidan ya cállate me tienes arto, *en eso llega un sujeto con una mascara*"miren es Tobi por fin llega"**

 **Tobi: gracias por la bienvenida*tono serio*…*de pronto alguien le sorprende*"tiempo sin verte Tobi"*sale el sujeto desde las sombras era nada menos que un sujeto que tenia ojos oscuros, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de su mejilla.  
**

**Tobi: vaya Itachi no cambias ni con el tiempo*suspira***

 **Jiraiya:(Itachi el anbu, no puedo creerlo que sea parte de esta organización entonces, podre arrestar a Itachi. Nunca pensé que el estuviera en esta organización después de que se fue de los anbus.)**

 ***de pronto entran mas miembros de Akatsuki***

 **Sasori: ya llegue, lamento llegar tarde.**

 **Jiraiya:(Sasori, quien lo diría el traficante de los órganos también esta aquí…)**

 **Deidara: vaya que novedad de nosotros no lo crees *risa*  
**

**Kisame: ustedes no cambian para nada aun asi el líder todavía no ha llegado.*molesto***

 **Zetsu: bueno si mal no recuerdo esta junta era importante al aparecer tenemos que hacer un asesinato.  
**

**Jiraiya:(ya veo un asesinato aran ahora a quien piensan atacar)**

 **Tobi: *risa* yo creo que escuche rumores, de que al parecer se tratara el tema sobre la empresa del namikaze.**

 **Jiraiya:(Minato, Kushina,naruto,esto es malo pero quizás tenga oportunidad si logro escuchar mas)  
**

**Hidan: bien otro millonario mas que asesinar nada fuera de lo normal.**

 **Itachi:(Minato-san debo advertirle que estará en aprietos no puedo creer que el sea el siguiente objetivo de Akatsuki….)**

 **Narrador: hace 5 años atrás Itachi logro entrar a la policía de la cual Minato-san controlaba la policía de konoha llamados anbus.* Itachi entro para espiar los planes de Minato y tomar su confianza para favorecer a los uchiha pero paso tiempo y Itachi tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre y Minato lo apoyo en todo pero después de un descuido que paso en la familia namikaze, Itachi fue despedido junto con varios anbus mas y Itachi decidió alejarse de los namikaze y no le quedo de otra mas que unirse a la famosa organización de Akatsuki ya que Itachi ya habia sido uno de los mejores anbus de Minato-san y conocía como se manejaba todo y eso les hizo fuerte a Akatsuki por un tiempo. Minato junto con Kakashi desconocen actualmente que el es un miembro de esa organización.  
**

***de pronto llega el líder de Akatsuki***

 **Yahiko: hola, tiempo sin verlos a todos ustedes.*pone una botella de vino en la mesa ***

 **Jiraiya: (pero que ese tipo es yahiko rayos donde esta orochimaru cuando lo necesito")**

 **Tobi: y esa botella yahiko?**

 **Yahiko: es para celebrar, que la empresa uchiha pronto tomara el control de todo, la empresa namikaze perderá casi todo.  
**

**Jiraiya:(porque razón dicen todo eso? Acaso ellos no saben que yo tengo el poder mas que Minato?)*de pronto alguien se acerca detrás de jiraiya y logran darle un fuerte golpe lo cual este tira su arma que tenia en la mano y rápidamente cae del cajón hacia el piso, rápidamente todos los miembros de Akatsuki miran al mejor sannin( uno de los mejores elites de konoha de la policía) ahí en el piso junto a ellos.**

 **Jiraiya:(no puede ser me descubrieron pero estaba casi seguro que nadie habia notado mi presencia almenos que….)*se trata de levantar pero es golpeado* "idiota" jiraiya se impacto por esa voz , se le hacia familiar…**

 **Orochimaru: muy bien traje al espia muchachos*sonríe maléficamente**le da una patada fuerte en la panza a jiraiya.**

 **Jiraiya: (orochimaru! maldición estoy metido en un gran problema!) aggg!**

 ***rápidamente los demás miembros sacan sus armas y Zetsu junto con Kisame se dirigen al sannin logrando golpearlo fuertemente.**

 **Jiraiya solo recibía los golpes por parte de estos sujetos.  
**

**Yahiko: jajá es una lastima que el famoso jiraiya haiga caído en una trampa.. pero antes de morir queremos dar las gracias a un sujeto que llegara pronto.  
**

**Jiraiya todo herido y con sangre en la boca con trabajo le respondió "malditos,*mira a orochimaru* "traidor"!**

 **Orochimaru: lo lamento jiraiya pero tu te metiste en esto y yo te advertí que nada bueno seria ir detrás de Akatsuki no tuvimos opción mas que hacer esto , ahora que descubriste nuestro nuevo plan , sabes lo que pasara no?**

 **jiraiya:(voy a morir)*tos* *tos**logrando escupir una fuerte cantidad de sangre*  
**

**Deidara : ese idiota*se le acerque y le remata con su pistola en la cara logrando hacer que le saliera mas sangre de la nariz***

 **Jiraiya:"malditos…"  
**

***de pronto llega alguien inesperado que sorprendió mucho a jiraiya***

 **Jiraiya:"tu….porque….nagato…"**

 **Nagato: lo lamento padrino, pero es necesario yo ahora con tu herencia que esta bajo mi nombre ahora me uniré a los uchiha y juntos aplastaremos a la empresa senju.*risa***

 **Jiraiya:(nagato supe de tu problema con tobirama y asi que esto es venganza. además…..creíste….lo..que.. dije…..aquella vez….lastima que hace tiempo…..la cambie….naruto….después de todo…creo…)*recibe un golpe por nagato***

 **Nagato: maldita sea! Ahora yo les enseñare quien manda!**

 **Itachi:(maldito nagato! Esto se salió de las manos pero si actuó diferente llamare la atención de ellos, Minato tengo que verte pronto y avisarte de esto)**

 **Yahiko: nagato, espera aun tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese tipo, tráelo para que nos cuente mas cosas que queremos saber tenemos 2 horas antes de matarlo *risa maléfica* *de pronto kakuzu trae un bote con agua*  
**

**Kakuzu: si no habla lo meteré en ese bote de agua para que sienta lo que es la tortura o con una bolsa *risa maléfica***

 **/en la universidad de konoha/  
Neji logra entrar al salón para sorprenderse que Kiba estaba abrazando y casi intentando besar a su prima.**

 **Hinata rápidamente empuja a Kiba de nuevo pero este al parecer quería seguir.*neji se le acerca*"oye Kiba ya basta déjame hablar con mi prima"**

 **Hinata: neji!(donde esta naruto…)*Kiba los deja para que platicaran***

 **Neji: ya supiste que fui a la dirección verdad?**

 **Hinata: si neji-Nissan, creí que estarías en problemas.  
**

**Neji: es verdad pero al parecer naruto sabe moverse muy bien y logro que evitáramos una sanción.**

 **Hinata: oye neji-nisán tu lo conocías, porque veo que te llevas muy bien con el.**

 **Neji:*sonríe* te llevarías una gran sorpresa si te contara todo, te lo contare mas tarde de acuerdo*de pronto su teléfono suena***

 **ko:"joven neji, iré a recogerlo temprano al parecer tiene que ir al trabajo. Su tío lo necesita."*cuelga***

 **Neji: tskk*su mirada cambio***

 **Hinata: paso algo primo?**

 **Neji: ko viene a recogerme quiere que me encargue de atender un cliente que fue a la empresa esta mañana pero mi tío Hiashi andaba en otra cita y pues yo lo cite para mas tarde.  
**

**Hinata: o entiendo.**

 **Neji: te iras a casa sola , almenos que me esperes aquí.*mirada preocupante* "creo que seria mejor si aquí te quedaras.**

 **Hinata: yo creo que alomejor si llegaras mas temprano*le sonríe*  
**

**Neji: oye hinata-sama no veo su collar…*se sorprende***

 **Hinata: lo deje en casa neji, la verdad me siento fatal al olvidarlo.(no puedo decirle que lo perdí, porque la verdad no recuerdo haberlo dejado en casa)**

 **/atrás de la dirección /**

 **Naruto aprovecho el tiempo para irse a su carro y tratar de arreglar la bici de hinata.*tenia aun tiempo libre del siguiente maestro lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo para arreglar la bici.*"al fin como nueva" *risa**recuerda el beso que le habia dado a hinata*"tskk porque esa chica…."*comienza a ver el cielo se mira que lloverá este día***

 **/empresa namikaze/  
**

**/Sala de juntas/  
**

**Hashirama y tobirama senju decidieron acompañar a Minato y ahí estuvieron escuchando la oferta de los uchiha la cual para hashirama sonó bastante tentador pero tobirama sabia que por algo querían la alianza y eso no lo aceptaría tan fácil.  
**

**Fugaku: además Minato como podrás ver la alianza nos conviene a ambas empresas somos 2 potencias fuertes y quizás asta podríamos igualar a los senju.**

 **Tobirama no le agrado ese comentario sabia que habia algo mas pero igual decidio seguir escuchando ya que Fugaku ni Izuna recordaban los rostros de las 2 personas que acompañaban a Minato.**

 **Izuna:(esas 2 personas son algo raras solo nos observan este Minato tiene mucha protección…)  
**

**Minato: lo pensare , gracias.*les extiende la mano y los uchiha se despiden del namikaze.**

 **Ibiki junto con sus compañeros acompañan a los uchiha a la salida.**

 **Hashirama: los uchiha que planearan tobirama?**

 **Tobirama: no lo se pero por alguna razón fuerte se sentían muy confiados…*se toca su mano en la barbilla*  
**

**Minato da un gran suspiro y sonríe:"igual como dije no les daré respuesta hasta que sepa su objetivo"*mira el reloj*"deberíamos ir ami casa y allá platicaremos mejor que les parece?**

 **Hashirama: me parece bien *los 3 salen de la empresa y se dirigen a la mansión de Minato.**

 **/en la universidad de konoha/**

 **Naruto habia regresado a tiempo para tomar las clases de natación. No paraba de quitarle la mirada de vista a hinata pero este se habia molestado cuando veía a un tal gaara y a Kiba muy cerca de ella.*neji ya se habia ido cuando naruto llego no tenia ni idea de porque*  
**

***pasan 30minutos*/en la salida salón de clases/  
**

**Las clases habían acabado y naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando choca con hinata.*miradas nuevamente cruzaron**sonrojaron ambos dándose una sonrisa*  
**

**Naruto: lo siento hinata, no vi por donde iba *risa* oye…te quería enseñar algo*sonríe*" Vamos atrás de la dirección".  
**

**De pronto antes de que hinata respondiera aparece gaara.**

 **Gaara: hinata espero que no haigas olvidado lo que te iba a decir.*se acerca demasiado a hinata***

 **naruto:(porque me muero de celos si esa chica recién la conozco y solo fue un beso, que me esta pasando…..el destino quiere que sufra mas?)*naruto se retiro sin decir nada lo cual dejo sorprendida a hinata***

 **Hinata: gaara*mira como naruto se dirige al estacionamiento de atrás*(naruto….será que tu querías llevarme?)**

 ***rápidamente gaara toma de la mano a hinata y se dirigen atrás del salón.***

 **Gaara: veras hinata(dilo idiota dilo!)*logra tomarla por la cintura* "hinata tu me gustas mucho, quisiera que tu aceptes ser mi novia,"**

 **Hinata logra sonrojarse algo por la declaración de gaara, ella siempre se habría preguntado se tenia la posibilidad de que ese chico se fijara en ella pero sabia que eso jamás pasaría, asta que conoció a naruto que le dio la esperanza de amar.(naruto…)"gaara yo lo siento*se suelta de gaara*, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas"**

 **para gaara esas palabras fueron muy duras que hicieron que su mirada cambiara a una mirada alegre a una de odio…*mirada de odio* "que dices hinata!, no me digas que es el idiota de Kiba!"**

 **Hinata:(Kiba?) no gaara-kun, es solo que ay alguien mas que me gusta….*baja su mirada***

 **Gaara de pronto toma a hinata por la fuerza y la acorrala en la pared*su mirada la veía diferente ahora***

 **Hinata: gaara me lastimas basta!*se logra defender**

 **/en el estacionamiento de la dirección/(mientras con naruto)**

 **Naruto ya habia llegado a su carro cuando mira la bici de hinata,*suspira*(hinata, alomejor y te iras caminando ya que neji no se encuentra, será mejor que me regrese**de pronto mira un hermoso collar en su asiento de alado era el collar de hinata*(QUE HACE HINATA CON EL COLLAR DE MAMA…)Naruto rápidamente lo toma y lo aguarda y sale en busca de hinata pero es detenido por un chico.  
**

**Naruto: pero si eres tu sasuke.(que quedra el uchiha…)**

 **Sasuke:*risa* naruto, quiero hablar contigo…**

 **Naruto: y si lo dejamos para después?**

 **Sasuke: oye idiota enserio no te acuerdas de mi?**

 **Naruto: de que hablas?**

 **Sasuke: apenas me acorde de ti dobe, soy tu amigo de la infancia del jardín ya se te olvido lo solo que te la pasabas jajá?**

 **Naruto:(no puedo creerlo en verdad es el….) yo lo habia olvidado sasuke…**

 **Sasuke: jajá te debo una disculpa…pero veo que andas ocupado hablaremos mañana me cambiare de clase para platicar mejor de acuerdo te dejo…/se retira../**

 **Naruto: que sorpresa de ahorita…..vaya….si no es una cosa es la otra…*suspira*(sasuke era ese niño….creo que deberé decirle la verdad pero será para después debo ir por hinata…)**

 **/atrás del salón/  
**

**Gaara comenzó a sobrepasarse con hinata*la intentaba besar pero hinata le logra golpear haciendo que gaara lograra quejarse pero este la alcanza nuevamente a sujetar.**

 **Hinata:(pero que le sucede a gaara)"gaara-kun por favor basta, no quedras hacer algo que te arrepentirás!**

 **Gaara: maldición hinata yo siempre te e amado pero ahora resulta que amas a alguien mas? *de pronto le acaricia su mejilla haciendo que ahora hinata se preocupara**comienza a tocar su cintura con su otra mano ya que la otra la tenia ocupada agarrando las 2 manos de hinata muy fuertemente.**

 **Hinata comenzó a llorar sabia que esto iba a ser algo mas y lamentablemente no habia nadie con quien contar.  
**

**/salón de clases/**

 **Naruto:"que raro las cosas de hinata siguen aquí , acaso seguirá con ese tipo?(de pronto por alguna extraña razón naruto sintió que hinata se encontraba en aprietos, "que fue esa sensación debo encontrarla"*se dirige a buscarla***

 **Gaara: hinata eres muy preciosa, *hinata esta vez logra darle un cabezazo a gaara pero este la seguía teniendo bien sujetada lo cual rápidamente por reacción de gaara fue regresarle el golpe y tirarla al suelo.**

 **Hinata: neji…*llorando*….(alguien por favor quien sea ayúdeme…)**

 **Gaara esta vez se sobrepaso logrando romper una parte de la blusa a hinata estaba preparado para el siguiente nivel "nadie me rechaza ami hinata y tu no serás la primera!"*de pronto gaara recibe un golpe en la mejía y enseguida recibe otro en la panza "aggg"*cae al suelo de golpe*  
**

**Hinata aun seguía en el suelo boca abajo(alguien golpeo a gaara…quien habrá sido)*seguía aun llorando*  
**

" **OYE IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ALGO A HINATA!*NARUTO RAPIDAMENTE SE SUBE ARRIBA DEL SUJETO Y COMENZO A GOLPEARLO.**

 **Gaara:(demonios no vi cuando se acerco este imbécil me las pagara! No sabe con quien se ha metido!)**

 **GAARA RAPIDAMENTE LOGRO QUITARSE A NARUTO DE ENSIMA Y LOGRANDO SUSPIRAR APENAS "TU ERES EL NUEVO ALEJATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES PROBLEMAS"**

 **Hinata:(esa voz..es de naruto…el me salvo…)**

 **GAARA SE LANZA HACIA NARUTO LO CUAL NARUTO LOGRA SUJETARLO FUERTEMENTE Y CON SU PIE LO DERRIBA HACIENDO QUE GAARA CAYERA FUERTEMENTE AL PISO.  
**

***yamato aun se encontraba espiando a naruto lo cual vio como estaba golpeando a un sujeto de su edad ya que también vio que habia una chica que al parecer fue golpeada, rápidamente llamo a tsunade y a Kakashi para avisarles y que fueran a ayudar.**

 **Naruto:" jamás vuelvas a tocarla o te ira peor se levanta*suspirando*(no creo que se levante después de esto)  
**

**Naruto rápidamente se dirige con hinata y la carga "oye hinata te encuentras bien"(gracias al cielo que llegue a tiempo)  
**

**Gaara se encontraba en el suelo tirado al parecer naruto lo dejo lastimado que ni podía moverse de ahí.**

 ***en ese instante aparecen rápidamente varios maestros y vieron como hinata se encontraba cargada por naruto y un gaara mal herido***

 **Rápidamente naruto dijo lo que habia pasado y hinata aun llorando también dijo que gaara quería abusar de ella además que la habia golpeado.  
**

**Tsunade llamo ala policía para que se llevaran a gaara y además se dirigieron ala enfermería para curarle las heridas.**

 **/enfermería/**

 **Hinata: ouch me duele*cara de dolor***

 **Naruto: como te sientes*limpiándole la herida con un algodón con alcohol.**

 **Hinata: estoy bien gracias a ti...creí que nadie me ayudaría…*bajando su mirada***

 **Naruto: hinata…*tono algo serio* yo regrese porque sentía que debía hacerlo…..*saca un collar de su bolsa*Hinata lo mira no podía creer que el collar estuviera en manos de naruto, lo cual este se lo entrega.**

 **Hinata: gracias naruto…*sonríe* gracias…por todo…(asi….que….naruto….)*lo abraza fuertemente***

 **Naruto: hinata…quien te dio ese collar…..?  
**

**Hinata: fue mi madre por?**

 **Naruto:(ese collar lo recuerdo muy bien mi madre lo tenia siempre puesto pero no logro recordar cuando fue que lo perdió acaso ella se lo entrego a la madre de hinata…?)**

 **Naruto: nomas simple curiosidad es un collar hermoso *sonriendo*  
**

**/en la empresa hyuga/  
**

**Hiashi recibió una llamada telefónica de la directora del plantel de la escuela donde iba su hija.  
**

**Hiashi: bueno?**

 **Tsunade: buenas tardes señor hyuga, quiero informarle de un problema que acaba de suceder.  
**

**HIASHI SE SORPRENDE POR LO RECIEN QUE LE HABIAN CONTADO TSUNADE Y ESTE RAPIDAMENTE JUNTO CON NEJI SE DIRIGEN ALA UNIVERSIDAD DE KONOHA A POR HINATA.**

 **Naruto aun se encontraba con hinata, cuidándola sabia que eso solo seria el comienzo de algo nuevo para su vida.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EL PADRE DE HINATA LLEGA A LA ENFERMERIA Y SE SORPRENDE VER A UN CHICO RUBIO CURANDO A SU HIJA Y CUIDANDOLA, POR ALGUNA RAZON ESE NIÑO SE LE HACIA FAMILIAR….  
**

**Neji: hinata-sama como estas*mira también a naruto*  
**

**Naruto rápidamente se levanta y les dice "bueno creo que yo me retiro…."**

 **Hiashi: espera joven….*se dirige hacia hinata primero**la abraza "me alegra que te encuentres bien hinata..  
**

**Hinata: si padre gracias, estoy bien gracias, naruto el me salvo a tiempo.*le sonríe**Hiashi seguía mirando a naruto y se le acerca.**

 **Hiashi:(donde lo e visto a este muchacho…..o si ya recuerdo …en el jardín de niños….el iba en la misma escuela que hinata….quien lo hubiera dicho…., yo solo lo vi una vez cuando fui a recogerla…..)**

 **Hiashi: muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija, joven ¿ cual es tu nombre?**

 **naruto: me llamo naruto Uzumaki.*sonrisa*"no se preocupe solo hize lo correcto no iba a permitir que algo le pasara a mi amiga.*mira a hinata***

 **Hiashi: estoy en deuda contigo joven, bueno nos retiramos ko rápidamente se dirige con hinata y la carga.(Uzumaki…..será Kushina su madre de el muchacho….era amiga de mi esposa…)**

 **Neji: gracias naruto, su padre ya se encargo que se llevaran a ese tipo a la cárcel.**

 **Naruto: de acuerdo entonces yo también me voy…*le sonríe*  
**

**Naruto se dirigió a su auto al momento que se iba a subir comenzó a llover.  
**

**Naruto: que día….*se sube al auto y lo prende dirigiéndose a su hogar*  
**

**/mientras tanto en el crucero/**

 **Jiraiya se encontraba amarrado con un fuerte tape en la boca y seguía siendo golpeado por los Akatsuki que para ellos era un simple juguete nada mas.  
**

**Orochimaru se dirige a su ex compañero y le quita el tape " ya vez jiraiya todo esto fue por tu culpa"*risa*  
**

**Jiraiya se encontraba muy exhausto no aguantara por mucho.**

 ***de pronto Sasori recibe una llamada por teléfono*  
**

**Sasori: que dices que gaara fue arrestado por que!? Tskk bueno ya veré eso mas tarde…..*mirada de pocos amigos***

 **Nagato: bueno jiraiya*le toma por el cuello y comienza a estrangularlo.  
**

**Jiraiya ya se encontraba en un horrible mal de estado se veía que pronto iba a cerrar sus ojos.**

 **Nagato logra soltar a su padrino.**

 **Yahiko: ya tenemos la información, ahora nagato encárgate.  
**

**Nagato: algunas ultimas palabras padrino mío?**

 **Jiraiya en todo su mal estado aun decidido desafio por ultima vez a nagato*con su pie logra golpearlo haciendo que nagato cayera al suelo***

 **Jiraiya: "nagato y todos ustedes pronto los veré, si es que antes no se encuentran en la cárcel"!(naruto, Minato lo demás esta en sus manos…..)**

 **Nagato: adiós padrino*saca su pistola y le dispara* boom *la bala le cayo en la cabeza que hace que jiraiya caiga muerto.**

 **Orochimaru: bueno ahora seguiremos con la otra parte del plan *risa* ustedes ya saben por donde se irán yo daré aviso a la policía que perdí contacto con jiraiya de acuerdo.  
**

**Yahiko: esta bien vámonos chicos.*los demás miembros de Akatsuki se retiran haciendo que orochimaru llamara para dar alerta que habia perdido el rastro de jiraiya.**

 **/MANSION NAMI KAZE/  
**

**Naruto ya habia llegado a su hogar y vio que no estaba sola la casa, logra ver varios conocidos afuera de su casa que vio en la empresa de su padre y también vio los lujosos carros de los senju.**

 ***naruto logra estacionar el carro, rápidamente Iruka va y lo recibe**se baja del auto*"Iruka ahí están las llaves, y por favor esta bici déjala ahí.*le sonríe* *se dirige adentro de su casa***

 **Naruto logra entrar a su casa lo cual rápidamente se dirige a la sala donde mira a sus invitados nada mas y nada menos que a hashirama , a mito, tobirama y otros invitados mas.**

 **Tobirama: naruto has llegado ven ay que platicar un momento.**

 **Naruto: hola tobirama!*de pronto suena el teléfono de Minato.  
**

**Minato:"bueno quien habla"  
**

**Anbu:" señor, jiraiya a muerto…"  
**

**Minato se sorprendió a tal respuesta que grito fuertemente! QUE!*logrando llamar la atención de todos que estaban ahí.  
**

**Naruto:(algo malo paso….)**

 **Tobirama:(que habrá sucedido)  
**

**Minato logra colgar el teléfono*aun impactado por la noticia*  
**

**Kushina: Minato que sucede!*sorprendida***

 **Minato: jiraiya a muerto!**

 **Hashirama:(tsunade…)*mirada seria*  
**

**Tobirama: Minato donde fue eso?**

 **Minato: eso ocurrió en bahía de botín donde están los cruceros al parecer estaban siguiendo a Akatsuki…**

 **Hashirama rápidamente busca a Ibiki y le dice que se aliste que van a salir al lugar.**

 **Naruto:(mi padrino a muerto….no lo puedo creer…)**

 **/EN EL LUGAR DEL ACONTECIMIENTO BAHIA DE BOTIN/  
**

**Tsunade se encontraba alado de jiraiya no podía creer que estaba muerto*lloraba de tristeza***

 **Orochimaru: yo lo siento tsunade…**

 **Kakashi:(asi que murió pero orochimaru sobrevivió algo de aquí no cuadra….)**

 **/con los uchiha/**

 **Madara: no te preocupes Minato aceptara la alianza con la muerte de jiraiya y al aceptarla podremos eliminarlo.*risa maléfica***

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3, CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO LAMENTO HABER TARDADO ALGO, LA HISTORIA AUN FALTA PARA LLEGAR AL TIEMPO DEL FUTURO UNOS 3 CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTAREMOS EN LA MEJOR PARTE , LES AVISO QUE MORIRAN MAS PERSONAJES QUIENES SERAN? COMO REACCIONARA SASUKE CUANDO NARUTO LE CUENTE QUE EL FUE QUE LO DERROTO EN LA CARRERA? QUE RELACION TENIA LA MADRE DE HINATA CON KUSHINA?QUE TIPO DE INFORMACION LE SACARON A JIRAIYA SERA ALGO DEL TESTAMENTO O ALGO MAS? QUE HARA NARUTO? TSUNADE SAMA BUSCARA VENGANZA? ESPERO QUE HAIGAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE FIC SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO PROMETO SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP LO ANTES POSIBLE…**


End file.
